


Labyrinth

by Ro_Nordmann



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Brienne is Sarah, Bronn of the Bog of Stench as Head Guard of His Majesty and his henchmen, F/M, Jaime is Jareth, Jon still knows nothing in this AU, Mr. Worm and his missus, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Pia sneaked into the story, Pod as Ludo, Quote Prompt #4, Sam The Wise and his Hat that knows nothing..., Scent Marking, Scenting, Ser Hyle Hunt as Sir Didymus, Shae is the Junk Lady, Soul Bond, Soul-Searching, Soulmates, The Griffin King's Horde of Dwarf Minions, The Labyrinth - Freeform, The Oubliette, The mighty steed as The Hound, Tumblr Prompt, Tyrion is Hoggle, Ygritte - Freeform, the healer - Freeform, the rock - Freeform, the stable boy - Freeform, tormund - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann
Summary: “What shall I offer the honorable and brave, Brienne of Tarth? Grant you passage to my kingdom, perhaps? Will you accept the quest to enter my domain and face the perils you will surely find and in the time I will grant and not a moment more. Those are the rules. The sundial in the maze will tell you how long you have left. The hourglass I will keep in my chambers at the top of the mountain, the Rock you will see from afar. A word of caution: do not trust my subjects. They are not allowed to help you in anyway and if caught—you will forfeit. Your Galladon will be mine for all eternity. After all, the Underground is not bound by your world and your rules. Maybe, just maybe you won’t want ever to leave… The clock begins now! Thirteen chimes is all you get, Brienne [...] Until we meet again, Little Bri.”
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 70
Kudos: 73





	1. The Griffin King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InoueLauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InoueLauder/gifts).



> This story is for braime-slut. She wanted Quote #4, but did not give me any direction, so I took artistic license. It's for my Tumblr Quotes Prompts request. This is the second story for this round. A crossover GoT/ASOIAF/Labyrinth verse with a sprinkle of Victorian Westerosi society! I know, I'm clearly insane...
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  _Two souls are sometimes created together and in love before they’re even born._
> 
> \--- F. Scott Fitzgerald  
>  _The Beautiful and Damned_ (1922)

**___________________________________________________________________ **

**_Labyrinth_ **

**Chapter 1 | The Griffin King**   
___________________________________________________________________

Brienne Tarth was born in 1841 in the Isle of Tarth, near the land of the Storm’s End Kingdom, ruled by the Stags named Baratheon. At an early age, she found that life was not fair and that the gods she prayed to did not listen to mere mortals. Her mother and her twin sisters were taken from her, leaving her alone for many years. Her only companions were fantasy and romance books about knights and damsels in peril. 

Her father, Baron Selwyn “Evenstar” of Tarth had no time to cuddle his sole heir and found a prospective wife in Lady Guinevere from Lys, who was able to conceive the coveted son, Galladon Tarth, named after Ser Galladon of Morne, the Perfect Knight, believed to be an ancestor of their noble lineage. All Brienne cared about was reading about the knight’s adventures and legend about his sword, _Just Maid_ , bestowed upon him by the Maiden herself, who fell in love with him. The sword was said to be so powerful, Ser Galladon only unsheathed three times and never against another man, for it would have been unjust to use such godly-favored weapon.

As their liege, Earl Robert Baratheon had sent his younger brother to visit all the lands under their reign and that was how “little” Bri met Lord Renly Baratheon, the spare heir of the Baratheon brothers, with his dark tresses and lovely blue eyes. At the time of his visit, her cotillion ball was being organized as her nameday approached and she would be presented in society as marriageable maid. 

Fifteen summers and she still was not sufficiently feminine for her stepmother and governess, Septa Roelle. They firmly disapproved of her fixation for reading fiction and disappearing to practice with a wooden sword with a painted blue hilt; she had named _Sapphire_ sparring with a few boys who loved to taunt and call her names. 

Lord Renly found her in the training yard, barely used by the Baron’s guard. The rowdy gang of boys had quit and left her to her own devices. The clank of the sword, hitting the straw dummy directed his steps. Unbeknownst to the young lady, the lord spied on her reverie as she recited line after line, she’d memorized from her beloved stories. It made him smile, seeing her preserved innocence and wished to protect it, and keep her separate from the rest of the world. Renly considered if speaking with her father, to persuade him to postpone the ball would be prudent. 

“Drop your sword, scoundrel! You can’t escape justice and truth, you’re a worthless, _oathbreaker_. You have no honor, ser. You have forgotten the meaning of the word. You have forsaken every vow and turned your back on your duty to lord and kingdom. Be cast out forevermore, Kingslayer! Be gone or die! By my hand...by my hand...What’s the rest? Why do I always forget the rest?” 

Renly coughed to announce his presence, “Lady Brienne, pardon my interruption...I can attest that you would surely best in single combat and that your skills in oration surpass my brothers. I confess, I do not recognize the piece you know by heart…?”

Brienne startled by the interloper, dropped her sword in her haste to turn in his direction, her breath haggard and heart pounding. The first striking feature were the eyes, deep blue, that weren’t afraid to gaze into her own. There was no disdain in them, the usual response from any male encounter. His hair was long, past his shoulders at least, black as the night sky, sported in ponytail with a mustard-colored sash reminiscent of his Baratheon heritage. His frock coat was silk with fine embroidery with the distinctive stag head on his lapel. Just as her eyes were assessing him, his voice interrupted her perusal.

“Have you forgotten it, little Bri? I cannot believe it—”

She remembered her manners and tried to curtsy, only to find that she had no skirt. She was wearing her predilection of trousers and a shirt. The heat bloomed on her cheeks, making her skin blotchy and unseemly. 

“Please forgive me, lord...I must look a fright. If Papa were to find out—”

“Calm yourself, Lady Brienne. I’ve imposed you on long enough. I promise to keep our interlude a secret. I regret that I did not get to hear the rest of your performance. I do hope you’ll indulge me once more in the time of my stay. Now, I’ll take my leave and let you recover. Do not fret. I will keep them occupied.”

He took his bow and left the same way he’d come.

Swiftly, a dark presence made itself known, like a dark cloud had descended upon the desolate yard. A grand raven cawed angrily at her and dropped near her sword, its beak picking on it. 

Brienne tried to stave off the creature, “Be gone, beast from the underworld! Return from once you came! You may not have Sapphire’s power! **_You have no power over me, KINGSLAYER!_ **”

A dense fog concealed the bird and its screeching ceased. In its place a man stood, statuesque and lean, wearing vermilion robes with golden thread depicting a roaring lion. Dark feathers fell from the sky and obscured Brienne’s vision and an iceness settled in her bones. This _man_ was no mortal. It was blatant to Brienne its otherworldliness. 

“Dare to summon me, _girl_ ? I’ve grown tired of your naive games. What say you now? The _Griffin King_ has answered your calling...Little Bri, not so little anymore. How you’ve matured into—a **beast** —worthy of my collection! Cat got your tongue? No witty riposte? Where is your mighty sword? _En garde,_ Lady Brienne of Tarth! Do not let your guard down! I warn you, as an Oathbreaker, will do what I must to win! Now bow and face your opponent. You must defeat me and I will grant you whatever it is hidden in your heart.”

Brienne finally found her voice, “I bow to no lion ruler of the seven hells from wherever have you come! Be gone, oathbreaker you say. I do not condone the ruination of honor. You are no king in my eyes—”

Jade eyes glared at sapphire ones, as they faced each other, nearly they stood eye to eye, as she had grown so much this summer. His scent wasn’t repulsive, quite the contrary in fact, like lilacs and incense. His jawline was covered in a trimmed beard, blonde with sprinkles of gray. The corner of his eyes had crows’ feet, showing his age, much older than she. And this thing was the most gorgeous male she had ever seen… Her hand began to sweat and the king could see how she was affected by his proximity. It made him smirk in satisfaction. 

_No a little girl anymore._

“Little Bri has forgotten whom she speaks to...You claim I have no power over you and yet here I am. What will it be, Brienne? What will you give as tribute to save your soul from me? I know what I want and I can tell you what you have secretly covet...and it’s not a barren life with some lord, to bear him children while fucks some wench and drinks his inheritance away. No, that is not the life you seek. You want adventure and your freedom. Time is short. Once, the hourglass turns there will be no turning back… Choose, Brienne!”

It must have been seconds, regretfully sufficient to seal her fate with the Griffin King. Her eyes closed and her mind’s eye could see beyond, when she was her father’s daughter and she had her mother. Of the stories they shared, of knights and maidens, of dragons slain by bravery, of friendships and most of all, love everlasting.

“Aha! You have made your wishes known. It will be done. I have taken your tribute. Galladon will be taken care of by my minions. He will _learn_ serve me well.”

“WHAT? No! You can’t take, my little brother! What have you done! You must return him at once! I will fight for him, Kingslayer!”

The king walked away, making her follow blubbering in her haste, ready to plead for her brother’s restoration. He grinned in triumph, knowing the trap had been set and she would willing come to him now. No one would take his woman from his talons. Maggy the Frog had been clear and the prophecies had all come true. Brienne of Tarth would be his, the beastly maiden, strong as a knight, with jewels for eyes and hair as wheat fields. 

“Is it true that your coming of age ball is approaching? Does this mean you have flowered, Little Bri? Is that why that boy has come sniffing only to find you wear no skirts for him to hide under? Do not worry yourself, my lady. That one’s taste linger more towards cock and balls, and you have neither, thank the gods. What were we discussing? Oh, yes...the terms.”

With the flick of his long, sinewy fingers, a crystal orb appeared on the king’s hand. Balancing it from hand to hand, his eyes glinting with mirth at her predicament. 

“What shall I offer the honorable and brave, Brienne of Tarth? Grant you passage to my kingdom, perhaps? Will you accept the quest to enter my domain and face the perils you will surely find and in the time I will grant and not a moment more. Those are the rules. The sundial in the maze will tell you how long you have left. The hourglass I will keep in my chambers at the top of the mountain, the Rock you will see from afar. A word of caution: do not trust my subjects. They are not allowed to help you in anyway and if caught—you will forfeit. Your Galladon will be mine for all eternity. After all, the Underground is not bound by your world and your rules. Maybe, just maybe you won’t want ever to leave… The clock begins now! Thirteen chimes is all you get, Brienne. You must find my chambers at the Rock and you will restore your brother in your world. Failure at getting there before the hourglass runs out. Oh, better not forget...DO NOT EAT ANYTHING FROM THE LABYRINTH! If you do, you belong to it, forever. Abide by this and you will be returned here, to face your choices. I’d wish you good fortune...but I don’t believe in chance. I will verify your progress. Until we meet again, Little Bri.”

The translucent sphere crashed and broke into pieces, the only trace the Griffin King had ever been there. Brienne sobbed and ran towards her home, Evenfall. Up the servants’ stairs, she hid from her parents and her governess. As she got closer to her brother’s room, something was looking at her from the corner. 

“Helloooooo! My lady! You mustn’t dawdle for long. Time is running and the King waits for no one. You are very lovely...no wonder he wants you. You should follow me. This way! I know a shortcut. It will take you right to the front gates of the Labyrinth. You will love the maze! It’s me home! The missus is there and she will make you a cup of tea and many some lemoncakes for later. Keep your strength, my lady! Don’t cry! The babe isn’t there no longer...the imps took him, by order of His Majesty, Jaime Lannister.”

The voice was coming from a small worm, a talking thing with kind eyes. Brienne crouched down, “Thank you, Mr. Worm. Show me the way to the Labyrinth.” Another crystal orb arose from thin air and an entry way that wasn’t there before came to be. The worm beckoned her to follow right along. A chittering made her pause, glowing green eyes stared back and Brienne felt her knees weaken. “We must proceed, my lady. If you want to see your babe again. Be brave!”

After a fortifying breath, she found the courage and entered the passageway into the unknown. In the dark recesses, a dwarf followed the young woman with dread in his belly but his heart steadfast. His villainous siblings needed to be stopped.


	2. Maggy the Frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna fell to her knees and began to pray to the Mother for protection, for guidance and deliverance from these ill tidings. She feared all was already lost, deep within her soul she could feel the truth of every admonition. Tywin loved her, that she held as a fact, but he would not deign himself to rise above his station as Lord of Casterly Rock. Her eyes opened wide as she felt the hands of Maggy cup her face with care, the eyes had tiny pupils now, her skin had turned leathery and stank of burnt ash.
> 
> * * *
> 
> _“Furthermore, your husband’s hubris will only damn his beloved heirs, golden and perfect, their sins will mark underneath their skin. The Sight will reveal to all that see, like lambs to the slaughter. Your precious Jaime will slay a King and be condemned to rule a forsaken kingdom deep inside the earth’s core, while your daughter will be severely punished for unholy womb, no root shall rise from within ever again.”_

**___________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2 |** **Maggy the Frog**

**___________________________________________________**

Casterly Rock and its port in Lannisport had been immensely prosperous until the disgraced Old Lion of the Rock, Tytos Lannister, squandered the family’s gold by having a tender heart and not collecting debts owed to House Lannister. His first born, Tywin Lannister, who’ll become the Warden of Westerlands and Shield of Lannisport, envision his legacy in his future children by his wife and first-cousin, Joanna Lannister.

After suffering the ineptitude of his progenitor, Tywin set himself to right all the wrongs against his house and make certain no smear would besmirch the prestige of Lion of Lannister ever again. By word of mouth, his reputation as a ruthless commander of his army spread throughout the kingdoms of Westeros. His lands were not be taken over by smallfolks and minor houses that would not uphold his laws.

Envy and dissension began to brew among the neighboring houses, Tywin demanded repayment for all the loans. Reynes and Tarbecks refused to submit and the Lord of Casterly Rock did not bow, letting both houses drown within the catacombs of their respective castles. It became apparent that there would be no mercy to those who rebelled against House Lannister in the future.

News of the impending birth of the most awaited heir of the Lannisters found the ears of a very powerful soothsayer known among the commoners as Maggy the Frog. Some said she was half-fae, while others speculated that she was an elven queen hiding from Old Valyria’s ruins and the destruction of the era of the Dragons as the House of Targaryens fell for their hubris and disregard for humanity. No one could say how old the woman was, but the most ancient around surrounding towns had heard of the hag and her preternatural skills.

Maggy dragged her cart down the River Road having left her shack in the nearby woods of Riverrun, where only the desperate risked braving for the ruffians and dangers to confer with the witch. She had chosen to sell her fares and gain some dragons, while witnessing the most anticipated celebration. She had to admit that deep down she wanted to stare into the eyes of the man that had inspired the bard to write the  _ Rains of Castamere _ .

In retrospect, the crone didn’t expect to meet anyone of importance and yet there’s no stopping the fates and their sense of humor. A heavily pregnant woman walked into her tent, deprived of escort and no sign that she was a high-born lady. It was pointless to deceive a diviner of her calibre. With her third eye she could see far beyond...the catalyst of all calamities would befall the rising House of the Lion and there would be no hindering it.

“I’ve heard a Lannister always pays its debts...Lady Joanna. Give me your hand and I shall tell you the future. But first a drop of your blood as payment.”

The beautiful woman recoiled at the price, the hood of her cloak fell back and revealed her long, luscious golden tresses. There was no mistaking her now with her green eyes welling with unshed tears.

“Please, I need to know that my babe will be born and that he will be safe—”

“Calm down, m’lady. I wish you no harm… Just do as I asked and all will be revealed. A warning, I cannot change what is disclosed or assure you that all will be well.”

Joanna’s hands found her protruding belly and caressed it lovingly. Her eyes fell down on the ground and she sighed in resignation. She’d come this far, endangering herself for a glimpse of what is to come. In acceptance of the price, she offered her delicate hand to the witch, who abruptly used a long nail to slash the skin and acquire drops of the vital flow. A dark, crystal bowl collected it and the crone dropped unknown herbs into it, with a pestle mashed it all together. In another cup with steaming liquid, the contents were mixed and were drunk. Immediately, Lady Joanna noticed that the diviner appeared much younger, years stripped from her face.

“Most gracious, m’lady. Ah, yes...the gods, the old and the new have blessed you with twins, a girl and a boy. Both will be so beautiful, coveted by all the kingdoms. Danger awaits them both... There’s a forewarning inscribed in the blood. The Great Lion must not show himself again in King’s Landing. He shan't become Savior of the City while deposing and freeing the Seven Kingdoms of the Mad King, Aerys II. It will be the commencement of the Lion’s downfall...He must find satisfaction in his position as Warden and not besiege the position of the Hand of the King. Nothing good will come from wanting more, ambition and power are nefarious companions to a man’s heart.”

The fire pit in the center of the tent cracked and an icy wind entered through the flap. Joanna held her cloak closer, as Maggy blank stare changed to white orbs and her hands began to shake.

“M’lady you most of all will suffer the consequences...the King’s untoward desires and his seed. Envy and lunacy in his eyes, his sins will bleed into you and damn your lineage. The Targaryens have been cursed and there will be no breaking it. Let it not find a new host in you, Lady Joanna. Cersei and Jaime deserve to have their mother and live in peace.”

The lady silently wept, as the wound on her wrist still bled on the ground. The precious liquid slithered and hissed, words whispered that only Maggy could hear. The soothsayer murmured back, trying to quiet the indomitable spirit. 

“STOP! Are you craven, m’lady? You’ve come so far! The King did not take you on your wedding night and you shall stay in Casterly Rock. Persevere in keeping your lord husband, pleased and content with what he has in Lannisport. Be his most attentive wife and counsel. Failure will only bring forth, the calamity of desolation, incest and ultimately your premature death at birthbed with the bearing of a male son who’ll be abominable. He will be known as the Imp. He won’t ever know a mother’s love...nor a father’s tenderness. Scorned and alienated by his siblings.” 

Joanna fell to her knees and began to pray to the Mother for protection, for guidance and deliverance from these ill tidings. She feared all was already lost, deep within her soul she could feel the truth of every admonition. Tywin loved her, that she held as a fact, but he would not deign himself to rise above his station as Lord of Casterly Rock. Her eyes opened wide as she felt the hands of Maggy cup her face with care, the eyes had tiny pupils now, her skin had turned leathery and stank of burnt ash.

“Furthermore, your husband’s hubris will only damn his beloved heirs, golden and perfect, their sins will mark underneath their skin. The Sight will reveal to all that  _ see _ , like lambs to the slaughter. Your precious Jaime will slay a King and be condemned to rule a forsaken kingdom deep inside the earth’s core, while your daughter will be severely punished for unholy womb, no root shall rise from within ever again.” 

* * *

The crystal orb danced between the Griffin King’s hands. The Chamber of Regrets held memories of past, present and future. That particular puff of his past held the beginning of the end. His mother’s pleas and tears could never stop what would be untimely end with her children’s perdition. Old curses and blood debts. Avarice and lust. Betrayals and secrets. Fate and death.

Blood magic had been used in the premonition spell. Blood had been spilled on the Iron Throne, the blood of a king that could never be repaid. It had made him a King of the Underground, where the wretched and heinous lived. He’d been cast out, taken completely from his father’s grasp, obliterating the Lannister dynasty he’d so desperately wanted.

No, it wasn’t all Jaime was guilty of committing. His other half, Cersei had seduced him when he’d turned five and ten, while full of dreams of becoming a knight and saving the innocents, as the great Sword of the Morning. His soul’s half, much like her father, wanted to become queen by marrying the prince. Inspired by the history of the Targaryens, Cersei believed they were meant to be together forever, born as one, to die as one. Therefore, Jaime believed she gave her precious maidenhead, as a sign of her devotion and love.

Secrets had ruled their lives, lies had bound them in their deceit they stewed their own vicious cycles of torment. His left eye peeked at the hourglass, as the sand moved without mercy. His fingers itched with purpose.  _ Not yet _ . His beast must have found Rocco and his Linde by now. The loyal worm will take her to the gates and show her the way...the long way to the Rock. She’ll trust its words and walk through the opening, ignoring the timesaving passageway that would have taken her directly to the Goldroad.

A crystal ball chimed and a red mist alerted him of forbidden interference...a dwarf, not one of his loyal subjects was shadowing his maiden. The king growled making the remaining orbs to shattered. The only one remaining showed how his little brother intended to thwart him of his prize.

“Not so fast, Tyrion. Rules are rules and you’re not above them. Ser Bronn!”

The head of the Royal Guard strode into the chambers, with his breeches opened and his tunic ripped on the collar. His neck sported a spatter of love bites. He stank of cheap wine and whores. Remembering who he served, Bronn bowed and farted, “Ye-es, Your M-majeessty?”

The king sneered in disgust at his soldier, “Clean yourself up! I have need of you this instant. You must apprehend my brother in the exact moment of his transgression. You will be the sole responsible for his capture. If he resists you may beat him. As for punishment...I think a night in the Bog of Eternal Stench, might remind him of his duties. Do not forget, I have eyes and ears everywhere. I will not tolerate failure.”

The guard only bowed his head and ran to rally his troops.

Walking to one of the many windows with a view to the rest of the Labyrinth, Jaime could see the gates, but no Brienne yet. 

_ There’s no turning back, little Bri _ . 

The chittering of his minions had become more insufferable with the addition of Galladon of Tarth. The boy wasn’t his endgame. After all, he had enough dwarfs and freaks to entertain him. Only one that would quiet his soul, end the torment of his eternal solitude. And if the Labyrinth perished in this quest...well, it would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Roccolinde! She loves the Worm from _Labyrinth_ so much it's her avatar on tumblr, so I decided to honor Mr. Worm as Rocco and his missus, Linde! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another harrowing screech from the skies made Brienne hurry her steps and mind the words of Linde, to trust her heart above all else.
> 
> _Close your eyes, Brienne._
> 
> The cawing of crows and the fog petrified her. The scent surrounded her once more…
> 
>  _He was here._
> 
> A whisper in her ear, “Little Bri is taking her time as if she has all of it within her grasp.” Then, his lips grazed her neck making her gasp, heat coiling in her belly. And it was now her own essence that drove Jaime mad with longing. 
> 
> A feminine tittering from his past reminded Jaime of why he’d come. 
> 
> _The objective, never forget it, my sweet brother._
> 
> “Hmm… Poor Gal is waiting for you at the Royal court with my minions. They’re bonding already, all good siblings. He’ll be a great addition, a worthy tribute to the Labyrinth. You see there’s no possibility of sprouting life within its walls. Everyone here has been imprisoned, bound by the laws of the jinx. You’re not above it, sweetling. Not even I can protect you from it. Run along, Brienne!” 
> 
> At the crossroads of choices, Brienne resolved that nothing ventured, nothing gained and strode to the right with eyes shut. 

_______________________________________________

**Chapter 3 | Choices**

_______________________________________________

Brienne followed the worm without looking back. She had to be confident and never show her apprehension, lest the king see her fears plainly on her face and flaunt his victory. His cat-like eyes showed his superiority, the way they lingered over her. He must have seen every imperfection, the freckles on her nose and cheeks and the ones that covered her arms and shoulders. 

Her crooked nose had been broken twice as she fought against a boy twice her age and proved she could best him with Sapphire. Thankfully, that boy now a man had moved away to find his fortune across the Narrow Sea. His mother, the cook in her father’s mansion had cried and prayed to the Mother for his safe passage and hopeful return.

Her only redeeming feature had always been her azure jewel-toned eyes...like the waters of Tarth, deep and treacherous, unforgiving and mysterious. Her governess had told her that if a betrothal was agreed between her father and the unsuspecting man, that Brienne should remain mute and simply gaze intently at her intended...for surely he would fall in her spell and forget her other unfortunately indelicacies and shortcomings. 

As for the bedding night, “Remember to lie silent and still, your husband will do the rest, m’lady. You mustn’t show any joy or disgust and the light of the candle snuffed out to protect your virtue. You are no harlot bought at some unsavory tavern for slaking his lustful urges...Marriage is for life. A man and a woman join as one, and with the favor of the Mother, children may come. You must command respect from your lord husband, child.” 

As she walked with caution, a familiar scent made her stopped in place. Her eyes searched around the dark corners, but nothing was there. Mr. Worm kept incessantly talking about how his wife loved having visitors stop by. An eye poked of the wall, then another, making Brienne scream.

The Worm turned back around and with his big eyes grinned, “Those are friendly friends of the crown. No need to be frightened by them, dearie. Jaime must be checking up on your progress. Not good tread I am afraid. You must keep up and move along. Just a few more steps and we’ll meet up with the missus. Then, I’ll take you to the right corridor that will get you on your way! I would like for you to give my regards to Sam the Wise and his Hat. It’s been ages since we’ve met. Surely, you’ll meet each other...if I’m correct he’ll be close to the sundial near the center of the Labyrinth. Pay no mind to Jon...for he knows nothing, a nuisance that Sam tolerates. Oh, the doors of destiny will close, and he’ll give you the wise advice in choosing the right passage that will lead you closer to your wish.”

It felt like millions of red, yellow, blue, black and hazel eyes were staring at her, making her skin crawl with dread. If the worm was being truthful, it meant the king kept close-by. The alluring scent was the same she had smelled at their first meeting. Grudgingly, Brienne had to admit she wished to keep it close and never forget what it made her feel. A screech from within the depths of the maze startled the mysterious creatures from the walls and they disappeared. Just as she was about to ask her companion why they’d disappeared, the worm ducked into a crook inside the wall and came right out with his missus.

“Linde, I want you to meet this young maiden, Brienne of Tarth! Isn’t the just the loveliest of them all? Our Jaime boy won’t stand a chance against her? Don’t you concur my wife?”

Brienne flushed all pink at the compliment and evaded looking at the knowing eyes of the missus, who crawled closer to inspect her guest.

“Oh, my stars! She’s just as Maggy described! A true beauty indeed! The king must be tied in knots and wanting what he can’t have, not yet...You must be shy of five and ten? Yes, much too young for our Griffin King. No matter, with the turn of the sun in the Underground, you’ll be right as rain for our Jaime in the end. Oh, Rocco! This is the most wonderful occurence in eight hundred years! May the bones of Aerys II rot in the entrails of the Bog of Eternal Stench forevermore! Dearie, remember every rule and you’ll find what you seek. You’ll find friends and foes among these walls. Trust your heart above all else, to find the truth. And lastly, the _Labyrinth_ is your most fiercest enemy, it breathes and eats, takes and kills. Its will cannot be discerned and not even the king can intervene. Be vigilant! By the fates stroke you’ll stand inside the halls of the Rock, as the Blue Knight we’ve been promised!”

The worms nuzzled and kissed in contentment, momentarily forgetting that Brienne was standing there digesting the ominous warning about the maze and the dangers that awaited her. She had to keep her goal in the forefront—save her little brother and return him to her parents—if she perished in the process, it would be an honorable death. A tear fell from her eye, slipping down the slope of her nose and dropped on the ground near the worms.

Rocco disengaged from his wife with care, “Thank you, Lady Brienne. Your tears will fertilize our land...maybe the missus will give us a little one in the coming spring. Now, off you go! We’ve taken enough of your precious time. We do not want the Griffin King coming by in one of his moods! Safe travels! Turn left...do not trust your eyes, if you must close them and you will see!”

“I think it’s right, Rocco. Off you go, until we meet again, dearie!”

Both worms crawled into their home and left her standing puzzled at her choice. 

_Left or right?_

* * *

Another harrowing screech from the skies made Brienne hurry her steps and mind the words of Linde, to trust her heart above all else.

_Close your eyes, Brienne._

The cawing of crows and the fog petrified her. The scent surrounded her once more…

_He was here._

A whisper in her ear, “Little Bri is taking her time as if she has all of it within her grasp.” Then, his lips grazed her neck making her gasp, heat coiling in her belly. And it was now her own essence that drove Jaime mad with longing. 

A feminine tittering from his past reminded Jaime of why he’d come. 

_The objective, never forget it, my sweet brother._

“Hmm… Poor Gal is waiting for you at the Royal court with my minions. They’re bonding already, all good siblings. He’ll be a great addition, a worthy tribute to the Labyrinth. You see there’s no possibility of sprouting life within its walls. Everyone here has been imprisoned, bound by the laws of the jinx. You’re not above it, sweetling. Not even I can protect you from it. Run along, Brienne!” 

At the crossroads of choices, Brienne resolved that nothing ventured, nothing gained and strode to the right with eyes shut. 

* * *

Tyrion crawled under the brambles, leaving no trail for Bronn and his miscreants to chase. He sniffed the air trying to find the aroma of the lassie. He cursed and spat in frustration, as all he could smell was the farts of Ser Bronn. He shook his head and began to contemplate his plan of action. Retrace the lady’s steps, find the worms and follow from there. Yes, that sounded like a great plan! 

He waited in silence, making sure it was clear to come out. With no one in sight, Tyrion wobbled his way towards the entrance of the Labyrinth, taking care not to scrape the golden walls and announce his presence. As he made advancement, his nose found the trace of lilacs and incense of his brother along with the perfume of purity of the maiden.

Tyrion grinned in triumph. Even if his brother had been in the vicinity, there was still time to offer his assistance in the lady’s quest to find the castle at the top of the rock and rescue her little brother.

_Sorry, Cersei dear, you won’t get this babe and drink this one’s purity._

* * *

Two steps into the right and Brienne regretted her choice. Unwelcome hands, so many of them groped and scratched, dragging her down a never-ending black hole. She tried to holler for help, but a hand held her mouth preventing her from crying out. Her heart pounded with her panic, as she thrust against their clutches.

Shutting her eyes, Brienne breathed deeply in order to gain composure. There was no room for failure and she didn’t want to disappoint her favorite person, Sir Goodwin. He’d been dismissed for instructing the lord’s daughter how to wield a sword. His words came back, as he was there with her.

“Remember, if you despair it will only give the game away. Let it all go, center yourself. Your opponent won’t understand your strategy and tire out. Prevail and take it when least expected.”

_Must not let it now my thoughts, my fears. My power is control._

“Which way do you want to go, girl? Up or down? Make up your mind!”

Some hands had joined up to make a crude mouth and spoke to her, while the rest held her in waiting for her decision. Another choice had been presented to her.

With hesitation she chose, “D-down?”

In a chorus, the hands chortled, “SHE CHOSE DOWN! DOWN!”

And downwards she went, as the hands pinched, claw marked and tickled her on the journey into...the _Oubliette_.


	4. The Oubliette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime felt drawn to her, her scent hovering through the air, like the sirens in his books of monsters and men. It had become a snare and he the prey. His hands found her, enclosing her in his sights. 
> 
> _Mine._
> 
> Nothing else mattered. Not his twin’s rage and everlasting pain. Not his brother’s well-deserved retribution upon him. It all comes down to this moment, having her in his arms at last. Taking her for his own, claiming her with his lips and sealing their souls as one.
> 
> His finger found her pulse, her heart like a rabbit staring at his would-be killer. His answering growl making her cower and admit defeat. Brienne’s mind had gone blank, a sort of trance overwhelmed her senses. His aroma entered her lungs like a sleeping sickness overriding her will.
> 
> _Yes._

_______________________________________

**Chapter 4 | The Oubliette**  
_______________________________________  


Free-falling through the air, Brienne felt like her inside would come out through her mouth. Before crashing on whatever was at the end, she floated in mid-air before slowly descending into a dark, damp cell carved out of the earth. No doors, only the opening from which she’d been dropped by the hands. 

Brienne touched every surface, encountering the wondering eyes again, always staring. There was another worm, but this one tried to bite her fingers. It had green eyes and its lock of hair was yellow. It would seem there were no allies in this place. She’d trapped herself, with no way out and no idea how much sand was left inside the hourglass.

_ Oh, Gal! I can’t fail you! Please, Warrior! Grant me your favor! _

Jaime heard her plea to the god and turned away from his crystal-ball. She’d gotten cut in the trap and now needed to find herself a way out that dark hole in the ground. Sand kept running from side to the other. His Brienne only had eleven chimes left on the ticking clock. It meant she had grown to eight and ten while traversing his trials. He was tempted to spy on her and see how she’d changed without noticing the passage of time. Had her breast stayed small, but her hips granted her a more womanly shape to her tomboyish body.

Thinking of how to disguise himself, a recognizable voice came through the ball. It made the king sneer...Bronn had been unsuccessful in blocking his meddlesome brother from reaching his lady.

“You will pay for insolence, Tyrion.”

* * *

Tyrion had found the woman inside an oubliette. He felt compelled to aid her and guide her all the way to the Rock and rescue the young boy, while allow them to flee the clutches of the Labyrinth. It would be utterly satisfying to circumvent his brother’s plans and this infinite cycle that governed their pitiful existence. Some would say he was out for revenge, for everything. 

“Young maiden! Can you hear me?”

He knocked twice and the door unexpectedly arose. Shoving with his shoulder, it opened into the muggy dungeon. At last, Tyrion faced the valiant girl. She so tall that trying to stare at her magnificent eyes, gave him a crick on his neck.

“Pardon my request...Would you mind kneeling for me?”

Brienne nodded and got on one knee, allowing them to gaze into each other’s eyes. The little person had one green eyes, one dark one, with golden hair very much alike the king’s. Tyrion smirked at her intensive perusal. Even his expression made her think of the Griffin King.

“ _ Who _ are you?”

“Ah, excuse my lack of manners! My name is Tyrion. I’ve come to assist in your quest. Every knight needs a squire. I’m at your service, my  _ lady _ …”

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles as a high-born lady deserved. Her hands weren’t soft like a girl should, bearing the scars of her improper habit of swinging a wooden sword.

_ Oh, I see.  _

“T-thank you, Tyri-ion. I would appreciate your help. You may call me, Brienne. I need to find, my brother Galladon. The king took him and is keeping him in his castle. If I fail, he will be turned into—”

Tyrion dropped his grasp on her hand, and turned his back on her. It shamed him that his accursed affliction had become the punishment for others left stranded within the Labyrinth.

“A  _ dwarf _ . He’ll be cursed into servitude within the Rock, to live out his days as minion to His Majesty. That’s no worthy fate for your brother. But we must make haste. I don’t know how much chimes you have left. We may be close to the sundial and see. It will get us closer to your destination. There are rules, as I’m sure the king made you aware. One more thing I would like to add, don’t let the Labyrinth take from you. A tear, a drop of your blood, anything pertaining to your essence left behind will only let it gain more hold over you.”

Brienne sputtered at his admonishment.

“I-I think it’s a bit too late for that...I’ve left tears on the ground...the hands scraped me taking my blood, see the claw marks on my skin. What does it mean? Am I doomed to stay in the Underground?”

The door had been left ajar and a creature entered cooing like a babe. Tyrion glared at the varmint dressed in rags, but smelling of lilacs and fragrant smoke. 

“Show yourself, Jaime. You’re not fooling your little brother.”

A popping sound, like a fired pistol announced the abrupt unveiling of the Griffin King, now in his usual royal garb of vermilion and gold threads. A ring on his right hand shone bright with the light filtering through the opening. It was a lion’s head, in its maw it held a precious gemstone.

“Kiss the hand that feed you, Tyrion. Enough with your nonsense and walk away. This isn’t your fight. I will turn the other cheek and forgive this trespass. Let Brienne continue on her path. Tysha—”

Tyrion growled, much like a lion at his brother’s audacity.

“You dare utter my late-wife’s name? I swore to her bones that I would see the day you’ll beg for my mercy. Don’t forget, your blood runs through my veins. We Lannisters, always pay our debts. No more schemes or spells can stop your comeuppance. Hiding behind our sister won’t do you any favors. She’s worse off than you could ever be. I don’t pity her, for she deserved everything the witch prophesied to our dead mother. What would Lady Joanna Lannister think of her golden children now? She’d be devastated and ashamed. She’d sooner die than see what you’ve become, Jaime. Is there no heart under your breast? Or has it stop beating alongside your twin’s?”

Brienne stood on shaking legs and tried to back away from the dueling brothers. It didn’t bode well, if she stayed to watch the outcome. She needed Tyrion’s help, but if the king was distracted, maybe it would grant her a reprieve.

_ Galladon, don’t despair. I’m on my way. _

“Not so fast, little Bri. Leaving without saying good-bye? I think not. For this is only half-way of your journey. After all the worms took enough time for you to gain a few years. You see here in the Underground, time moves differently than in your Westeros. Soon you’ll be an old maid if you don’t hurry,  _ girl _ . Soon you’ll be my age and be trapped with the Junk Lady. But I do say, maturity suits you well. Your grown taller, much broader on the shoulders. And your hips...my dear you have child-bearing ones.” 

Jaime felt drawn to her, her scent hovering through the air, like the sirens in his books of monsters and men. It had become a snare and he the prey. His hands found her, enclosing her in his sights. 

_ Mine. _

Nothing else mattered. Not his twin’s rage and everlasting pain. Not his brother’s well-deserved retribution upon him. It all comes down to this moment, having her in his arms at last. Taking her for his own, claiming her with his lips and sealing their souls as one.

His finger found her pulse, her heart like a rabbit staring at his would-be killer. His answering growl making her cower and admit defeat. Brienne’s mind had gone blank, a sort of trance overwhelmed her senses. His aroma entered her lungs like a sleeping sickness overriding her will.

_ Yes. _

Jaime made a grave mistake, leaving his back exposed to his clever brother. It was enough for Tyrion to strike. A sharp pain at his back detached them from their thrall. He’d found all old torch outside of the oubliette and brought it as his weapon of choice. 

Fire would always purify against dark magic.

Jaime changed into a raven, as Tyrion grabbed Brienne and ran from the cell. Once he made sure that the king wasn’t behind them, he collapsed and panted. His companion observed their surroundings. The light hurt her eyes after being in the darkness. They’d somehow found the sundial at the center of this opening in the maze, inside a courtyard. There was a tree with blood-red leaves, its white trunk had a sleeping face with eyes weeping crimson tears. At the bottom sat a large, rotund beast with a bird-like hat, with beady, prying eyes.

It had to be Sam the Wise and his hat, Jon, that-knows-nothing.


	5. The Wiseman, His Hat and Pod, the Cowardly Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon pecked on Sam’s head, stopping his reply and giving in his own sage advice, “Beware, m’lady! The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors! You must turn back, go to the beginning and _She_ shall let you go!”
> 
> Sam angrily swatted at his head, shushing his bird-hat. He huffed annoyed and set the hat back in place on his head. 
> 
> “Pardon, my lady. Jon thinks too much and says much of nothing. Don’t fret over his words. Never mind going back, always forward. You must go forward and not linger in the past. The past is gone and you can’t fix it. There only lies heartbreak and regrets—”
> 
> A growling sound came from Sam’s stomach, cutting short his spiel. Tyrion squeezed his eyes and grumbled about stupid riddles and wasting time on traps.

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5 |** **The Wiseman, His Hat and Pod, the Cowardly Bear**

**  
_________________________________________________________________________________**

The ground shook with surging energy, making it known that a mischievous magic was a foot. Tyrion glared at the sundial...that conniving bastard! He grabbed Brienne’s hand and tilted his head towards the time-telling device. 

“My king has moved the stars and cut your time short, my lady. We must stride whatever obstacle the Wiseman has for you and move swiftly. I’m sure there are more on the way.”

“THAT’S NOT FAIR! The Kingslayer said I had thirteen chimes! He cannot do this! That isn’t honorable!”

The creature with its sentient companion woke from his slumber and groaned in panic. The hat hadn’t stopped staring at the stature of the maid, compared to the dwarf at her side.

“Wake up! Wake up, Sam! We have visitors! The one with the blue eyes has many questions and she needs our help!”

Sam the Wise scratched his bulging middle and used the trunk of the tree to finally stand up with some difficulty. His bones creaked with his efforts making him whimper with pain. 

“Getting too old for napping on the ground, Jon. I’d better ask Shae to make me a cot or maybe she has a fine armchair I can trade for...Oh, my moon and stars! What are you, my dear? I’ve never seen you here before...Good afternoon, Mr. Tyrion. I see you’ve decided to defy His Majesty’s decree to meddle with the One-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Helped. Tsk tsk, not looking good for you. King Jaime always pays his debts. If not him, your sister will!”

Tyrion guffawed at Sam the Wise, “Don’t dare mention that cunt’s name in my presence. It’s enough that we’ve all been cursed and sent to this shit hole. We’ve sufficiently talked about my family. Now, we’ve come far and need your assistance, Sam.”

Jon kept twittering, in an attempt to gain everyone’s attention. Only Brienne looked towards the hat in concern. 

“Well, this is Lady Brienne of Tarth...She needs to get to the Rock before the last grain of sand drops. But our king has cheated, as usual! She needs our help, Sam.”

Jon pecked on Sam’s head, stopping his reply and giving in his own sage advice, “Beware, m’lady! The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors! You must turn back, go to the beginning and _She_ shall let you go!”

Sam angrily swatted at his head, shushing his bird-hat. He huffed annoyed and set the hat back in place on his head. 

“Pardon, my lady. Jon thinks too much and says much of nothing. Don’t fret over his words. Never mind going back, always forward. You must go forward and not linger in the past. The past is gone and you can’t fix it. There only lies heartbreak and regrets—”

A growling sound came from Sam’s stomach, cutting short his spiel. Tyrion squeezed his eyes and grumbled about stupid riddles and wasting time on traps. 

“You win this round, Jaime. Don’t underestimate, the Maid of Tarth. If it’s the last thing I do, I’ll get her to the Rock and her brother! That’s my vow. Good-bye, Sam the Wise and his hat, Jon, who knows-nothing.”

Just as Brienne was about to say her farewell, the Wiseman had already forgotten about his words and his visitors. He had fallen back to sleep, with his mouth open and drooling, while his hat had lost interest and was loudly snoring with one eye open.

She shrugged, feeling a bit disappointed. Nothing had been gained and she feared about her brother’s well-being. Even if Galladon had taken everything she ever wanted, the little boy didn’t deserve to be damned into living eternity in the Underground like another forgotten being. She couldn’t forget why she’d ventured into this quest.

* * *

Leaving behind the Sundial’s Courtyard, Tyrion felt like the walls of the Labyrinth were caving in. The sun’s light dimmed slightly, making them both shiver. If only they had more time and take a well-needed rest. A nice fire pit with some of those nagging faeries, roasting on sticks. His calves were cramping in the uphill trek they were currently on. He dropped on his arse and started to massage his aching limbs.

Brienne kept walking briskly until she noticed the lack of commentary from her guide. Stopping, she decided to use her height advantage to check her progress inside the maze. Instead of being closer to her goal, the hill holding the king’s fortress, it seemed farther away. She kicked the stone in her frustration.

“It’s not fair! We were getting closer! Tyrion!”

Smoke rose from the ground, obfuscating her momentarily. She didn’t know what direction to take and touch the wall, pricking her finger against a thorn. The wound was deep, as the ruby liquid dripped staining her shirt and marking the ground.

“You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is? Has my brother deserted you already to your fate? Tyrion doesn’t like to lose. Never did. He’s more alike to my twin that he would like to admit. Those two—”

Brienne growled, unexpectedly silencing the arrogant king.

“I don’t care about your family’s despicable, petty squabbles. Deal with it in your own time. Mine you’ve cut down! How dare you? _Oathbreaker! Man without honor! Let the curse fit the crime!”_

Jaime sneered at the darkening sky, shaking his head at her words. So quick to judgment his Brienne was and yet he’d changed his robe to a midnight blue with silver thread detailing crescent moons and stars. His dark boots were impeccably clean despite the filth that lingered in the roads that led to his kingdom. Everything he’d done had been with her in mind. Nothing seemed to please the Maid of Tarth.

“Before you hurt yourself further with your priggish attitude, I’ll remind you why you find yourself inside the Labyrinth. You wished your brother away...I fulfilled your wish, my lady. You accepted the challenge and entered at your will. No one has forced you to complete the journey to the Rock. You can walk back and leave...If you must stay, remember this: I move the stars for _no one_.”

Once more, his face was right in front of hers, so close she could taste his fragrance in the air. His eyes glowed in the most lovely shade of green, boring to her soul, surely reading her every thought. Her hands brushed his chest, staving off his perplexing proximity. 

“I must take just one taste…”

His hand took her injured finger, as his tongue slipped out in wanton thirst. He moaned at the taste of her blood, the life running through her veins, so pure and enticing. His only regret was the rest that had been spilled for the Labyrinth to consume. 

Jaime’s gaze locked in, as his ungloved hand brushed Brienne’s pinked cheeks. With her heart beating wildly and her breathing ragged, she had no appropriate reprimand for his untoward liberties against her.

“I may unworthy of you, Brienne. Undoubtedly. Irrefutably. But there’s something to be learnt out of this quest is this: You don’t fuck around with fate. The day you were born, I knew deep within what remains of my heart that the One for me was soon to come. No babe, no brother, no honor, and certainly no labyrinth shall come between us. You have eight chimes left on the clock, Little Bri.” 

The smoke and fog cleared and Brienne was alone.

* * *

Tyrion regretted his detour, but he couldn’t stop now and forget why he’d chosen to help the young lady. Walking in the direction he last saw her, he stumbled into the training yard the Royal Guard like to use for sparring practice. He immediately fell into a crouch, not wanting to be seen and be caught by the head of the guard, the coarse and vile, Ser Bronn of the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Tortured growls came from the arena, as the men and dwarfs poked and stabbed a crouched monster with mottled brown fur. His mismatched eyes tried to look closer and he recognized the poor mutt as his acquaintance, Pod, the Cowardly Bear.

Thinking he had no time to rescue his former friend, Tyrion was ready to return back into his search for Brienne, when the lady made her misguided move.

“STOP IT! You’re hurting him! You there would you like to be used as target practice? What has this creature done to deserve this?”

Grinding his teeth, Tyrion stayed in hiding. He didn’t see Bronn with his men, but he couldn’t be far. 

_Why did the maiden had to be so tender-hearted and kind? It would only be her downfall inside the Labyrinth and surely serve others to capture her for his brother to gain favor for themselves._

“Who might you be, lassie? Aren’t you the one who seeks the babe in the King’s chambers? This isn’t the way. Go back, take two rights and then a left, you’ll be on your way and won’t even remember little Pod by then… Or maybe she’ll want to take his place? If you’re so brave, being called the Blue Knight, save your pet!”

Brienne searched for anything she could wield as a weapon. Her mind was set on her task at hand temporarily distracted from her duty. 

A flying creature descended and sat near the arena with a perfect view of the altercation. Jaime celebrated the impromptu skirmish, knowing it would only benefit him in detaining her and hopefully making her forget why she had to keep going.

_Forget, Brienne._


	6. The Bear Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A looking glass that hadn’t been in her chambers back in Tarth, allowed Brienne to stare at herself. Her sharp eyesight could see that she wasn’t the same girl that had awoken that morning. She’d grown, looking much older than five and ten. Her breeches were tight on her hips and her breasts had become more defined and firm, not as curvaceous as her stepmother’s. The only sign that she was more ladylike was the lack of fat on her face, making her cheekbones standout, depicting her eyes as the redeeming feature of her homely appearance.
> 
> _What have you done to me, Jaime?_

**___________________________**

**Chapter 6 |** **The Bear Pit  
** **___________________________**

Brienne inspected her nonexistent wound. She felt dazed after her brief encounter with the king. It appeared that he’d heal her finger. There was no trace of the gash that had oozed blood...there some left on the ground, implying that she had evidently hurt herself. What really had happened? Where was Tyrion? 

With caution, she stalked to the right, then another right, when there was some noise from the left side. It sounded like a brawling between soldiers, as if thousands of chickens where clucking. Then a roaring stopped her in her tracks, the whimpering of a beaten animal. A few more steps brought her to a training yard and that’s where there was a cornered bear. Why didn’t defend itself? Its claws and size made it more stronger than men.

Brienne didn’t hesitate and rushed forward without thinking about the consequences of jumping into the pit. She had the advantage of her height over most of the soldiers. Always brave, Brienne hollered them to stop their abuse, poking and stabbing at the corralled animal. With no means to defend herself, she had to believe that the Griffin King wanted her unharmed. It was the only thing she’d lean on.

“The lassie wants the crying bear for herself. How fitting that the beastly maid longs for another beast… How does it go, lads?” Bronn had come forth, now trying to appease his gang. If one hair of the lady was harmed. He shook the thought away. The Bog would be the least of his troubles. 

The old and the young began to sing a bawdy song, out of tune, all shoving, dancing and extremely drunk on cheap Dornish wine smuggled from the basement of _The Cock Stand_. It was a fine establishment near the castle walls, that satisfies a variety of needs that him and his guard had.

* * *

 _Oh, sweet she was, and pure and fair!  
_ _The maid with honey in her hair!  
_ _Her hair! Her hair!  
_ _The maid with honey in her hair!_

 _Oh, I'm a maid, and I'm pure and fair!  
_ _I'll never dance with a hairy bear!  
_ _A bear! A bear!  
_ _I'll never dance with a hairy bear!_

 _I called for a knight, but you're a bear!  
_ _A bear, a bear!  
_ _All black and brown and covered with hair_

 _She kicked and wailed, the maid so fair,  
_ _But he licked the honey from her hair.  
_ _Her hair! Her hair!  
_ _He licked the honey from her hair!_

 _Then she sighed and squealed and kicked the air!  
_ _My bear! She sang. My bear so fair!  
_ _And off they went, from here to there,  
_ _The bear, the bear, and the maiden fair._

* * *

Brienne took the distraction to free the bear. There were no shackles, only rope holding the bear captive. With tenderness, she brushed her hand, “I won’t hurt you. Please, let me help you—”

The bear’s brown deep eyes stared at the fair maiden with gratitude.

“My lady, I would never hurt you. If you free me, I’ll be forever in your debt…”

Shocked at the bear’s words, she almost fell back on her behind. The singing kept on, as the men danced around the yard. Their leader joined in the revelry, passing around a red tankard, that the others drank from in glee.

“What’s your name? I’m Brienne of Tarth. You can come with me. Maybe you’ll be able to help me find the Rock and save my brother...he’s been taken by the Griffin King.”

She unravel the knots with ease, having learned to make and untie them from hanging out in the docks that held the many ships that came to Tarth.

The bear sighed in relief at having use of his limbs, “I’m Podrick, but you may call me Pod, my lady.”

Brienne smiled at the bear, “Pod, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I do have one question. Why did you let them take you? You can plainly defend yourself against these men, more so if they’re out of their wits?”

Pod felt shame, having to admit to the Maid of Tarth the truth.

“Afraid, so afraid. I have no friends here. I don’t want to be cruel to the travelers that come into the Labyrinth. As far as I can tell, no one has ever solved it...they all end up stuck here, slaves to the whims and needs of the golden walls. The king demands compliance for all his citizens. I’m being punished for my many failings, for not being ferocious and for being cowardly. It would have lasted all through dusk, if not for you, Lady Brienne. And for you, I’ll try to...to be courageous. I will aid you in your quest, finding your brother, defeating the Labyrinth, and ending the reign of the Griffin King! This I swear, as Podrick of House Payne!” 

The bear fell on one knee, as he swore his solemn vow to his lady. Just as the band of ribald men finished their signing.

“Oh, lassie! There’s your knight bear, swearing his fealty and his shield! Don’t blush, m’lady, it brings out the ugliness of your face. For the life of the Crone’s shriveled, old cunt, I will never fathom why does the Golden Lion want with the rejected daughter of the Evenstar! But orders notwithstanding, you best take heed of me words, the next time we see each other lassie, it will mean war! Let’s go! We have more wine and cunts to plunder!”

* * *

Tyrion came out of hiding, “Lady Brienne, I see you’ve found another ally. It would seem your noble heart attracts the goodness that still lingers within the walls of the Labyrinth. Nice to meet you, Pod. As for our common objective, this is all subterfuge. Jaime wanted to detain you here. Time doesn’t wait for anyone. We must be swift and not make any more detours. That means, no more strays, Brienne.”

She scowled at his admonishment, “I won’t let an innocent suffer, no matter the cost. Even if it makes me lose—my brother. It would be even worse, if I lost who I am while letting this place take me, piece by piece. We’ll help Pod and take him along. He swore to me his loyalty and I will honor it.” 

Brienne stripped rags from her torn tunic, to make some bandages for the wounds inflicted on her friend. Pod nodded his thanks, as Tyrion fumed silently. 

_Oh, brother of mine, if the Maiden stays… She’ll make you want to drown yourself in the Bog of Eternal Stench after bombarding you with her self-righteousness and integrity._

Re-thinking his tactics, he held his anger back. 

“What will you say to your little brother the next time you see him, Brienne? For you’ll have to explain to him your failure to protect him and deliver him from my brother’s grasp, most of all, he will become one of the dwarfs that live in the Rock. Galladon of Tarth will be no more. He’ll forget his parents, his home and _you_. As for your punishment…that I cannot say. Living in the Underground, within the walls of the Labyrinth is sufficient penance on its own.”

Brienne kept her head down, as they returned to the endless entanglement of halls that comprised the Labyrinth.

* * *

The trio came to a place that had two doors, one red with a lion in gold, the other had a crescent moon in silver paint. Each door had a designated doorman. Both bowed to the Maid of Tarth. Tyrion observed each door deliberately. He had to find the right choice that would take them closer to the castle. One misstep and they could find themselves in the faeries’ pond at the entrance of the Labyrinth. He knew there was a passageway that cut through most of the obstacles they faced, but only the Worms knew the correct one that would lead them without delay to the center of Griffin City. 

“Oh, fair maiden of the South! You’re lovelier than the praises we’ve heard coming through the wind. We’re so pleased to finally see you ourselves! Come forth, m’lady. You’ve come far and now you have another choice to make— **destiny awaits** . To the right, may be light, to the left, it leads to the dark. One false move follows certain death. You must be noble and true of heart to cross the hearth of virtue and justice! What are _you_ ? Who are _you_ ? What do you _choose_? The path of truth? Or death at the bottom of the well?”

Groaning, Pod held his belly. He was feeling suddenly so tired. While Tyrion, scoffed at the riddle, drivel likely written by the Hat worn by Sam the Wise, Jon who-knows-nothing. Brienne touched the lion, and its caretaker nodded eagerly. The other one, whistled his discouragement, “Choose wisely, _mademoiselle._ You only get one move and it could be your last.”

_Nothing ventured, nothing gained_.

Brienne knocked on the blue and silver door and the attendant grinned triumphant at her choice. Once more she was free-falling, feeling weightless until… She woke in her chambers in Tarth. Her wooden sword, Sapphire was there, as all her favorite books, including the tales about the Smiling Knight caught and slain by the Sword of the Morning, the greatest knight that ever lived. A red book, with golden lettering caught her eyes. She remembered it. It was from this very book that she’d been quoting from when she met Renly and then...the Kingslayer arose from thin air. With trepidation, she opened it to the first chapter. Just as she was going to read the first words, a cough made her turn to see a female creature, with a hunchback and a bulbous nose with warts covering her greenish skin.

“Oh, my dearest! No time for that now! You must play with your treasures! Look! You have your mighty sword to slay over your foes! Strike ‘em down, m’lady! No one can stand against your spirit. You must be famished by now. I’ll return with tea and some treat to sate your need…”

A looking glass that hadn’t been in her chambers back in Tarth, allowed Brienne to stare at herself. Her sharp eyesight could see that she wasn’t the same girl that had awoken that morning. She’d grown, looking much older than five and ten. Her breeches were tight on her hips and her breasts had become more defined and firm, not as curvaceous as her stepmother’s. The only sign that she was more ladylike was the lack of fat on her face, making her cheekbones standout, depicting her eyes as the redeeming feature of her homely appearance.

_What have you done to me, Jaime?_

Cawing near the open window, disturbed her perusal. An imposing raven sat on the windowsill, its eyes the color of the forest trees, contemplated her. She was about to come closer to the creature, when the Junk Lady came back with a gold tray, with lions as handles, one steaming cup of tea and a couple of pomegranates. The dark eyes of the feminine creature evaded the stare of the majestic bird. 

“I see you’ve seen yourself in the mirror. You’ve matured to be even lovelier to the eyes of the one that craves you, m’lady. He can’t stand to be away from you… Now lets sate your appetite. I think you’ll like what awaits you in your father’s ballroom. I have the perfect dress for you to wear, my dearest! Every eye will be upon, not able to keep their wits. Most of all, the king will be attending. We mustn’t make him wait long for you, Lady Brienne. The Griffin King isn’t known for his patience.”

The Junk Lady set the tray on a nearby table and went to open the chest to bring out the most exquisite, cobalt blue dress, with slits on the skirt that would allow the wearer to ride. The bodice was bejeweled with sapphires and silver beading with billowing sleeves that fell open to the wrists, like wings. When her fingers were close to touching the silk, Shae shoved her hand away. “No, m’lady. You’re filthy. You must bathe before wearing your garment. Come along, dearest! Off you go! Fly away now!” 

The dark bird flew off at her shushing, leaving behind the scent of lilacs and flagrant incense. Brienne tried to remember where she had smelled it before, but an inciting bath beckoned her. She sat in the hot water, as the Junk Lady dropped oils into the copper basin.

“You’ll be smelling delightful for our king. He’ll be nuzzling your long neck and taking bites of your collarbones. You’ll have him on his knees begging for your regard. Let him, m’lady. You’re the one with all the power. Don’t forget it, Brienne. Here, take a bite.”

Words jumbled in her mind...something important. It escaped her now. The fruit looked so delicious, as the juice dripped from the rip. She was so hungry. She couldn’t recall when she last ingested sustenance. Surrendering to her craving, Brienne opened her lips letting the fruit in and sealing her destiny. 

“Good isn’t it, dearest? Take some more…”

Unexpectedly, she felt so lethargic, her eyes closing on their own. Her head fell back against the lip of the tub, thankfully Shae had positioned a pillow to cradle her. 

“Dream...little Bri. He’ll meet you there. May you forgive me one day. I didn’t want to hurt you. But I love Tyrion so much.”

Shae kissed her temple, as Brienne sighed already lost in her slumber.


	7. The Masquerade Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mist filled the air, of lilacs and incense enticing her senses and making her faint on her feet. Strong hands held her hips, keeping her steady. Warmth filled her spine, at the presence of a defined, hard chest. A tickling made her giggle, filling the king with her pure joy.
> 
> _“Little Bri isn’t so little anymore...Here you stand among your future subjects. Letting them admire you for the goddess that you are, my Brienne. Time may be stopped for no one, but you. Sun and stars are irrelevant compared to your eyes, the sea lives within them and I want to drown within you. One word and I’ll lay all down at your feet. **Love me, Brienne, as I already do. Fear me, for I fear what you can do to me. Do as I say, and I will be your slave.** ”_

**________________________________________**

**Chapter 7 | The Masquerade Ball  
** **________________________________________**

Tyrion gasped as Brienne disappeared right in front of his eyes. He tried to push the door back and follow her, but it slammed shut. Its caretaker shook his head, “‘Twas the Fair Maiden’s journey alone. The Labyrinth traveler cannot have help from the inhabitants. You know this, dwarf. Be on your way!” And proceeded to close his eyes and began to snore in harmony with his counterpart in red and gold.

“DAMN YOU, JAIME! You can’t stop me from helping her! Come on, Pod. We can continue on and hopefully we’ll meet up with our lady. I have an inkling she’ll meet my Shae. It would be our king’s advantage to use her as counterattack. Now, tell me your story, boy. You were the last one to have failed in traversing the Labyrinth, right?”

The young bear subdued by the loss of his lady friend, nodded. He’d lost his chance and been trapped in the Underground, cursed for his cowardice and passivity. Podrick would do no such thing now. He had to help the Lady Brienne, more brave than any knight he ever meant before, like the stories his Old Nana had retold time and time again when he was a wee babe.

“Aye, Ser Tyrion. I found myself lost in the Thorns of Fiery Despair and the faeries trapped me without food or water. I simply gave up and the hourglass emptied. The Griffin King freed me, but instead of making me a subject of his castle… He cast me out to be one with the Labyrinth.”

Tyrion chuckled, “I’m no knight, Pod. And I hold no titles here. It’s just my misfortune to be related to the king. Don’t worry yourself. Mustn’t give up now. Brienne needs us more than ever. We’ll see her again! I know it! She’ll persevere and won’t let my underhanded sibling win this trial. The Maid of Tarth is fierce and loyal, values truth and justice above else. But most of all, she’ll fight to the death for the family. Little Gal is her prize at the end of the maze. You and I will help her get there. You’ll show your worth, young Pod.”

For the first time, Pod felt hope brewing in his crushed spirit. “I won’t let her down, Mr. Tyrion.” Tyrion patted his arm in commiseration and returned to navigating the fastest way to where his Shae, dubbed the Junk Lady found the best rubbish to horde. It was better than being thrown right into the Bog of Eternal Stench, where he certainly wished no one fall. 

* * *

The crystal-ball swirled from hand-to-hand, never in danger of being dropped, juggled with precision. The Griffin King had returned to his chambers, finding suitable clothing for the stage of his plans. The red leather jacket was suitable in contrast to the blue of his Brienne’s attire. Tight, dark leather breeches with his boots. His face would be concealed with his lion mask, leaving only his cat-like eyes to find her jeweled-tone ones.

One of his minions set the golden goblet on his large stand, filled to the brim with his favorite Golden Arbor. He detested the red kind, only reminding him of his twin’s preference for that particular vintage. He was the Ruler of the Underground and he deserved the very best and that was the finest gold in all of Westeros, making it worth his debilitating trips above ground to procure it.

“Has the Junk Lady sent word? Inform me at once! How is the young babe faring with you clods? Keep him entertained. I don’t want him wandering off. I can’t do everything around here! I have a queen to acquire if everything goes as planned. Let the others know that displeasing me will get them the boot directly to the innards of the Bog of Eternal Stench without return. Now leave me be!”

“Soon, Brienne. I’ll be tasting your lips and the lingering juice of the forbidden fruit. You’ve started to forget...your past will vanish. I’ll take it from you and hide it in one of my orbs. Nothing else matters. _It's only forever, not long at all..."_

* * *

With a feather-like stroke grazing her face, Brienne opened her eyes to a dim lit room. The tub had been taken away, as well as the tray. The only thing that called her attention was the dress she’d seen previously, displayed on a mannequin. 

“M’lady is finally awake! We must scurry along! Mistress, needs to dress and wear her gift with pride. Our king wishes to see you shine tonight! The Court will be attending. All eyes will be on you, Lady Brienne. The loveliest of maids to have ever graced our halls. Most worthy of his devotion if do dare say.”

A distant chime caused a shiver down Brienne’s spine. There’s something she needed to do...what was it? An agonizing pain behind her eyes made her desist. Whatever it was would come to her. It would be all right. With help from Shae, she stood on unsteady legs and sat in front of the looking glass. With gentleness, the creature picked the brush and began to comb her brittle hair that inexplicably turned luscious and longer. It grew beyond her shoulders, strands of cornsilk that beamed in the candlelight. Next, came the rouge for her lips that made them shimmer. Her eyes were lined with kohl, bringing out the blue of her eyes. Pinching her cheeks, Shae stood back to admire the results of her labor. 

“Splendid! Now, you’ll dress and Pia will take you to the ballroom. Dearest, let your heart dictate whatever comes next.” 

Brienne quietly thanked her, while her eyes didn’t stray from the mirror. It had to be an illusion. The dusting of freckles on the apple of her cheeks were still there, but everything else had to be the manipulations of sorcery. Her fingers touched a lock of hair, fine and silky. It wasn’t coarse or brittle, like she knew it to be. _Tomorrow, I’ll wake up and it will as it should_...the stabbing ache hit her behind the eyes. 

“M’lady, I’ve come to help dress you and escort you. My name is Pia.”

The servant curtsied low in front of the Maid of Tarth. The wisp of a girl, had no front teeth and ratty hair. Her arms were covered with fur-like hair and her feet had hooves. Her shift was clean as her shoes had not a spot of mud on them. 

Without anymore words shared between the two, Brienne let the girl work and found herself distracted by her transformation once more. 

_Just for tonight, let me be beautiful..._

* * *

The last surprise was a mask in brocade and silk ribbons that covered half of her face, exposing her lips and letting her eyes see all around her. The ballroom was filled with all kinds of creatures, small and grand with feathers and furs of myriad of colors. And yet every eye in the grand room would stop and stare at the Maid of Tarth. All were hiding behind veil that concealed their identity. 

_Why are they in disguise?_

Flutes of uninhibiting liquors were passed around, while the males groped their objects of desire. Moans and kisses were shared freely. As the female lips tasted morsels of delicacies, the eyes gazing longingly at her lover. It all made Brienne feel embarrassed, her skin flushed and her breathing haggard. Her fingers rubbed her skirts, in her nervousness. 

A mist filled the air, of lilacs and incense enticing her senses and making her faint on her feet. Strong hands held her hips, keeping her steady. Warmth filled her spine, at the presence of a defined, hard chest. A tickling made her giggle, filling the king with her pure joy.

“Little Bri isn’t so little anymore...Here you stand among your future subjects. Letting them admire you for the goddess that you are, my Brienne. Time may be stopped for no one, but you. Sun and stars are irrelevant compared to your eyes, the sea lives within them and I want to drown within you. One word and I’ll lay all down at your feet. **_Love me, Brienne, as I already do. Fear me, for I fear what you can do to me. Do as I say, and I will be your slave_**.” 

Music filled the ballroom, as the couples joined in the middle and bowed. The waltz allowed them to embrace and sway along in tandem, eyes locked on each other. The Griffin King, faced her now, face of a lion with vibrant, green eyes fastened to hers. Tingling in her limbs, heat in her belly, all of it frightened her. She had no words to describe what he did to her and how profoundly it affected.

“Would you give the greatest honor of having this dance, my Brienne?”

_My Brienne?_

She gave her consent by bowing to this strange man, her hand taken by his, letting him lead her to the center of the room. No one interfering with their movements, like a dream. She closed her eyes, taking in the scent so enchanting. His nose brushed with hers, “Yes, take it in, my Queen. I can’t have enough of yours. I want to be covered in it for the rest of my days. Let everyone who comes near now who is my master. _Mine_ . _Yours_. Give me deliverance from my sorrow of living a half-life...it will only be complete with you, Brienne.”

A platter crashed on the floor, as a dwarf tried to hide behind a woman’s skirt. His face turned and she saw mismatched eyes, one green, one dark. She realized she must know this little person...What’s his name? Ugh, the pain hit her in between her eyes. As the king, swerved them in another direction, Brienne almost lost her footing, crashing into him. With eyes opened wide, she tried to apologize for blunder— his lips brushed hers tentative—as if unsure it would be welcome. She gasped as her heart galoped inside her chest. 

_Mine. Mine. Mine_.

A cacophony disturbed the melody abruptly, but her eyes didn’t turn to find out why. The king grazed her lips before crashing them fully and stealing her breath. His hands grip on her hips pushed her against him, trapping her in his embrace. Freeing for just a second, Jaime gazed into her soul, finding a little of the peace he’d been searching what felt like centuries.

“There you are, my Soul. How could ever live without you and you without me? Say the word and forever will be ours.”

“IT’S A BEAR! IT’S A BEAR! KILL IT!”

Brienne had been under his romantic witchery and failed to notice the chaos surrounding them. Tyrion and Pod had found her. The musicians had stopped the music and now the screams of the startled guests were the concert.

Her hands pushed the king back with enough strength to make him stumble. He’d been weakened by this performance, probably taken everything he had. 

“NO! Don’t do this, Brienne! Tyrion, you defy me for the last time! Shae was loyal to me! Get me my sword and I’ll get rid of this beast!”

Pod was standing on his hind legs, growling viciously, like never before in his existence, all for rescuing his lady knight. As Tyrion held a tray as a shield against the Royal Guard that had been summoned.

“This isn’t over, _sweet_ brother. Your lies, your deceit won’t win you this lady’s heart. Only truth and honorable acts will, haven’t you learned anything about her? Why must you insist on conquering with magic tricks and illusions? She is too real for you. I truly pity what is left of my brother. _She_ is still holding you hostage. The moment the golden thread that binds both of you is cut; you will truly be free. Let the Maid of Tarth go, Jaime!”

Unsheathing his sword, Jaime faced his younger brother with tears in his eyes, “I’ve been dead too long, Tyrion. My heart beats within my chest and it’s all for her. Don’t stand in my way, for blood won’t stop me from ending you.”

As he prepared to swing, Brienne rushed to stand in front of Pod. “Please, my king, I beg you to spare this damned creature. May you find mercy in you to grant him a stay of execution. His attack on your court hasn’t been malicious intent on his part. Podrick is noble in nature, a character trait that has only caused him trouble in your domain. Let him live, Your Majesty, for me.”

The Griffin King roared at her demand, his grip on his sword turning his fingers white. His eyes turned black in his rage, circling the room, watching everyone as they disappeared from sight, one by one. Leaving in the end, the bear, the dwarf and the maiden. 

“Let this be a lesson to you, Brienne of Tarth, you have overplayed your position in my court and it will cost you dearly. Prick your finger again inside the Underground and you won’t see above this world. You’ll be another miserable creature bound to the golden walls of the Labyrinth and there’ll be nothing I can do to stop it. Now, all three of you face your punishment as the sand gets less and less in your favor, Lady Brienne.” 

His left hand procured a new crystal-orb its shade so dark nothing could be seen through it. He dropped it at her feet, a dark vapor spilling into the air and swallowing them whole. 

Coughing and holding each other, Brienne found herself surrounded by junk, lots and lots of it. The stench of decaying matter made her gag, and her eyes stink. In Tyrion caused the opposite, as he jumped up with renewed vigor and began to holler at the top of his lungs, “SHAE! SHAE! My darling! Where are you?” The only answer was the feminine grumble, as rounded woman with a bulbous nose found them all.

“What have you done, Tyrion? You were supposed to be at the gates, getting rid of those damned faeries! Not to interfere with the traveler. I’ve done my duty as asked and the king was mighty pleased. Granted me all this junk. And you’ll end up in the bog with all the other refuse. What’s ailing you, dearest?”

Brienne tried to recall the strange woman, but blinding light and so much pain struck her down to her knees and making her scrape her hands open, blood painting the ground red. As forewarned, like strike of lighting, they were dropped into the Bog of Eternal Stench, to suffer the farts of the bowels of the Labyrinth with no rescue in sight. The tar-like substance was impossible to clean once it touched your skin, making it the worst punishment imagined. 

“SMELL BAD!”

Poor Pod complained at the smell that curdled and fermented whatever the Labyrinth had consumed and was in the process of digesting. He had been lucky to be standing on the ground and not have suffered being submerged in the sludge. A branch was Tyrion’s saving grace, as his tiny arms held on and he tried to swing to the side and land on solid ground away from the steaming and bubbling doom. As for Brienne, she was unconscious and barely breathing but not under the malodorous swamp. She was lying on rocks that held her above it.

“Who dare disturbs the Bog? Show yourself and face me, you cowards!”

Pod used his paw in front of his nose and tried to answer the knight that had arrived on his steed, an emaciated horse with burn scars on one side.

“Who a-are you, s-ser? My name is Pod. This is Mr. Tyrion and that lady over there in need of assistance is Lady Brienne of Tarth.”

The knight dismounted his horse and bowed, “Let me assist you, lad. We must save the damsel. Stay here, Hound. I must do my duty. I’m Ser Hyle Hunt, at your service.”

Tyrion nodded with exasperation, “I thank you, ser. One question, if you please. Are we far from the Rock? Do you think you can help us get close to Griffin City?”

As Ser Hyle, grabbed a rope from his pack, he turned grinning, “Mr. Tyrion, never fear, for a knight of the Griffin City is here!”

  
  



	8. The Cock Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queen’s voice shifted into a deep growl, “You dare defy me, Brienne of Tarth? So much faith in my sweet brother. You mustn’t put all your honor and duty in one who wants to own you. He’ll have you, take what he wants and then discard you, leave you to the crows… Fitting as he turns into a magnificent Raven, then he’ll have you again. Have you forgotten why you’re really here? What about your babe? What will become of poor, little Galladon? Will you abandon him to turn into an imp, a monster who waddles and follows the commands of a cruel king?”

**_______________________________**

**Chapter 8 | The Cock Stand** **  
** **_______________________________**

Ser Hyle and his mighty steed became the new allies of the Maid of Tarth. If only she would wake from her trance. Pod whimpered as his lady didn’t wake, forgetting about the awful stench and the fact that their time was running out. Tyrion felt cramped and embittered, knowing that his brother had the lead once more.

With much difficulty, all of them had carried the unconscious lady. Pod dropped to his knees and nuzzled her face, begging her to wake. He whispered, “My only friend. You must wake, my lady. We need you. Galladon needs you. Please, wake up.”

Tyrion stopped his wallowing and turned to the knight, “Can you find a cart? We must transport the maid and get close to the city. Find a tavern and maybe a healer? There has to be something we can do...before it’s too late. A babe’s life will be forfeit if she fails him. Do you understand? She’ll never forgive herself! And worst of all, Lady Brienne of Tarth will be condemned to become one of us, one with the Underground. Is that the outcome the Blue Knight deserves, Ser Hyle?”

The knight observed the bear and his devotion, as he thought over the words of the Imp, the Griffin King’s blood. The rules were clear that no citizen of the Labyrinth and the Griffin City could aid or interfere with a traveler. He strode to his horse, with no definite answer.

“The Hound is the strongest horse in the Labyrinth, faced the last dragon’s breath and still lived through the ordeal. He’ll help me find a means to carry the maiden to safety within the walls of the Griffin City. I swear to bring her to the very entrance of the Rock, on my honor as a knight.”

Tyrion stared at the man that wasn’t much taller than him and accepted that this was the right choice. With the grace of whatever gods that still listened they’d been spared falling head first into the rot and gore of the Bog. What he did fear now was the goings inside Brienne’s mind and what his brother was doing to keep her locked in. 

_ Damn you, Shae for loving me so… What did you give, our Brienne? _

* * *

Brienne opened her eyes and she found that she had her clothes back with no tears or stains. Her boots were clean and her hands were unblemished. She had fallen asleep on a grassy knoll and there more trees like the one she’d seen Sam the Wise fall asleep under. The red leaves fluttered in the air, as if saying hello to her. She tried to stand but finds a resistance, her hands are mysteriously bound by a golden thread, getting tighter the more she tries to break free.

“So it would seem that my sweet brother has finally caught you,  _ Beast _ . Did you really think it would be so easy? That you’d be able to amble through the golden pathways of the Labyrinth and simply take everything that’s mine by right? The bear, the knight and his steed and my monstrous little brother will get theirs. You will wither and become another mishap bound to the laws of the Underground.  _ He _ won’t be able to recognize you. Walk by and never see the maiden you once were. Plain and clumsy. Rejected and forgotten. Lady Brienne of Tarth will be no more. You’ll become the sow you were destined to be… Bow to your Queen.”

Without her consent, her body twisted and rolled, forced to kneel before a woman, the Queen of the Labyrinth, with golden tresses billowing in the breeze, skin pure as snow, and wicked eyes glinting like wildfire. With a shudder, Brienne scowled at her captor, “Is my hourglass empty, Your Grace? If so, I will be your most loyal subject. If not, you must let finish my quest. Those are the rules. Are you above the king’s authority?”

The willowy figure began to transform and her face disfigured, as the blood vessels darkened and began to ooze. Her skin no longer silky, now flaking and covered in thorn-covered vines. Her hair now a ratty, sepia-colored fur. The nails turned to claws as the woman lost all her alluring beauty to become an ogress with rotten teeth and boils that stank like the noxious gases coming from the Bog of Eternal Stench. 

The queen’s voice shifted into a deep growl, “You dare defy me, Brienne of Tarth? So much faith in my sweet brother. You mustn’t put all your honor and duty in one who wants to own you. He’ll have you, take what he wants and then discard you, leave you to the crows… Fitting as he turns into a magnificent Raven, then he’ll have you again. Have you forgotten why you’re really here? What about your babe? What will become of poor, little Galladon? Will you abandon him to turn into an imp, a monster who waddles and follows the commands of a cruel king?”

The decomposed sludge became a living appendage of the hag coming towards Brienne. She tried to crawl away, but her binds and the invisible force held her in place. She feared the consequences of the muck touching her would mean. As it got closer, her eyes saw a flash of light and she could see the Griffin City in the distance and the castle on top of a rock. Her heart started to beat faster and with renewed vigor, she tried to break free.

“You’re no queen of mine...Therefore, you have no power over me! LET ME GO!”

* * *

They’d been fortunate with crossing paths with Ser Hyle, as he’d been diligent in helping them. They had entered into the city limits, through a secret gate, only used by the Royal Guards. It was then that the knight had confessed he’d been demoted by Ser Bronn to watch over the Bog. He’d refused to be as the rotten lot and Pod found another reason to respect Ser Hunt and his mighty steed, the Hound. 

The  _ Cock Stand _ was in full swing, when they passed it. They could hear “The Bear and the Maiden Fair” being sung merrily by male voices accompanied by lots of female giggling as harmony. Having avoided detection, they steered the horse and the cart in the direction of the stables. 

A stable boy, a dwarf with ginger hair and blue eyes, took the coin thrown at him by Ser Hyle. “Not a word of this to the barkeep, Tormund. Get me oats for the Hound and freshwater. Do you happen to know where is your sister, Ygritte? She may know what sickens our lady.” They boy’s eyes lingered on Brienne, “Oh, my she’s a Giant from the stories! The ones my Ma told when I was squirt. Where is her knightly sword, Ser Hyle? Is she here to free us from the Labyrinth?”

* * *

A pixie with gray eyes, wearing her a maroon cloak, sashayed in flaunting her long, red hair. “Good grief! What have you gotten me involved with Torey? If the king finds out I’ll be flayed in the public square. This is clearly the one he seeks… Ser Hyle, I won’t take your coin. You better find another place to hide. Bronn and his men are more bombed than usual and won’t be kind to lawbreakers.”

Pod started to weep, “Please, please—my Lady Brienne is the most deserving of your healing. We need her to wake up. Her little brother depends on her. Wouldn’t you want to do everything for Tormund?”

Tormund yanked on his sister’s dress, “Ygri, you have to! She’s the one that will free us from the golden shackles of the Labyrinth! Everyone is saying that our king will make her his queen! She’s the Blue Knight! The giantess who wields the Sapphire in defends the innocent!” 

Tyrion slap the boy’s head to quiet him down. “I’m sorry, boy. Your sister needs to make up her own mind. I trust that she won’t let an honorable lady languish when she’s a healer.”

Reluctantly, Ygritte came closer to thoroughly examine Brienne. She noticed the clammy forehead and the scraped palms. “Aha! I believe I’ve found the culprit of the sleeping sickness that has befallen the maid. A poisonous thorn stuck. I need to pluck it carefully and make sure to drain the venom out. Once it’s out, she should come back from her stupor.”

* * *

Water drops filled her parched mouth, awakening her slowly. The first thing that Brienne perceived was the scratchiness of the hay serving as her pallet. Next, she felt someone’s hand on her temple and a satisfied grunt. 

“My work here is done. Torey, keep your trap shut. No one can know what happened here. I forbid you to do anything else for this lot. They need to find the rest of this quest on their own. Besides, it might be over before long.”

Pod kissed her hand, while Ser Hyle bowed and swore his fealty to the Lady Brienne of Tarth. Tyrion patted her other hand, "You've given us a fright, my lady. Thankfully, Ygritte found the thorn and pulled it out. But we still have some time left... we reached the city. You're almost there, Brienne. Galladon will be safe."

Tears fell from Brienne's eyes, overwhelmed with the devotion and loyalty of each of her friends. Yes, they were her friends and they were willing to go against the Griffin King, for her. She would not disappoint them. 

* * *

The hourglass was nearly empty and there were no sightings of his Brienne. Jaime raged and crashed another crystal ball against the wall. Something was blocking his magic and he couldn’t find her anywhere in the Labyrinth. Dread filled his soul and he knew that  _ she _ must have found her and taken over… No, no—his twin couldn’t meddle with soul bonding. It was the only sacred thing left in the Underground.

Just as he was about to transfigure into his raven form, his minions swarmed into his private chambers, screaming with fear. 

“Your Majesty! Your Majesty! War has come to the city! Fighting in the streets! Chaos and destruction! A Giantess and her noble friends! What shall we do!”

“SILENCE! Where is that useless oaf that is supposed to guard our gates! Do I have to do everything in this godsforsaken kingdom?”

Internally, Jaime cheered his Maid of Tarth and motley crew. “Time is short, Brienne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2020 JB FANDOM!**


	9. The Battle for the Babe and the Golden Medusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Almost there, just another step closer… Galladon, I’m here! Bri is coming!_
> 
> An echo, a leftover from her hellish nightmare made her pause. Her eyes looked back and that’s when she saw with terror, the dark sludge coming through the split earth.
> 
>  _No...no it was dream. It wasn’t real. She doesn’t exist._
> 
> A deafening cackling rose from the ground. It was alive and set on destruction. Her palm tingled and grew hot where the thorn had impaled the flesh. Fear like never before filled Brienne, hindering her in place. Despite the pandemonium that fenced her in, her senses picked up an essence in the air, more powerful than the foulness that swarmed the roads of the city. _He was here… Jaime._ She felt compelled to answer his call, her body responded in kind, giving off a whiff of her particular scent only he would detect. And then the cry of the babe could be heard above all else, persistent and daring. Turning back to her path, Brienne remembered that her quest was unshakable, even if it would lead her to meet _him_ again and the consequences of her transgressions.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 9 | The Battle for the Babe and the Golden Medusa  
_______________________________________________________________________** ****

The king’s hands were shaking, as his heart tried to escape from his chest.  _ Brienne is here… I can smell her particular scent. But what’s that lingering smear of decay and death? What has tainted my beloved’s aroma? I have no time for you jealous rage, Cersei! If you’ve harmed her… _

The castle walls rattled, as his minions ran amok, bumping into each other, falling and crashing of objects as the aftershocks hit harder. It was chaos all around. The babe began to bawl, making his ears ring with the shrill of his screams. 

_This is your doing_ , _sister. I won’t bow down to your whims. You will not be victorious this time. She is mine, as I am hers. There’s nothing_ _no more hexes or tricks will hinder my...our destiny. The sands of time have spoken for the end is here. Let me go!_

Groaning and growling stroke like thunder, as the skies turned a murky maroon, leaving no stars to light the way. One of his recent fledglings stuck to his his ankles, “Please, Your Majesty! Don’t let the  _ Golden Medusa _ take us! She loathes us all!” Tempted to punt him off his leg, Jaime scowled down at the runt, “Take your filthy paws of me! All of you listen to your king! Guard the babe with your miserable lives. I have things to do and not forever to make due. This is not the moment for panic. It will soon pass and it will be for naught all your pathetic whimpering. I hate cravens!”

Finally, he shoved the mass of dwarfs and stalked in the direction of the maelstrom of warfare. If Ser Bronn still draw breath, it might be his last day among the living, as well as his deplorable gang of reprobates. Incompetence, drunkenness and lewd behavior were not the qualities fit for his Royal Guard. A lapse in judgement, Jaime had been too lax by choosing that scum. No matter, if the wall hadn’t caved his head in, his  _ Raven Roar _ will take care of his useless brain.

* * *

Tyrion howled in pain, as the cut bled profusely. The hammer fell from his hand, as he dropped to his knees, out of breath and blinded by the sweat falling on his eyes. He feared they would be trapped within the city limits and not gain access to the trap door that would allow Brienne covertly inside the castle. His eyes strained to watch over his companions in arms, as Ser Hyle parried with his sword, while Pod found his courage and brawled with his bare claws, swiping at the enemy. And Brienne… the Maid of Tarth punched and kicked off her opponents, even if she was fit to fall flat faced any second. 

_ So close and yet so far… Where are you, brother? Are you coming to gloat and sneer in my face? As I fail another damsel and let her succumb to this hexing that has befallen our wretched family? _

Ser Bronn stood over him and spat at his feet, “Not so tough now eh, Imp? Ain’t your lassie going to protect you now? The king will reward me much for apprehending his slippery, cunt of a brother. Any last words before you meet the noose at the ides? Bled out, already you swine—”

His tirade got interrupted as the ground began to rumble, the dilapidated structures surrounding the square started to crack and rocks and debris fell upon the crowd. Despair overtook the fighting, as all his men ran for cover or probably die under the rubble. “Get back here, Locke! You coward! Useless cunts! We have orders!” 

Taking the respite in the brawling, Brienne came to Tyrion’s rescue and wrapped a cloth ripped from her shirt to bind his wound. “We need to move towards the Rock, my lady. They are distracted by the tremors. This is your chance to save the babe. Don’t worry about us, Brienne. Remember why you’ve fought all this way. Let your heart guide your every step, not looking right or left. It’s been a pleasure serving such a worthy knight. I would properly bow, but as you can see—” She blushed and evaded his penetrating gaze, willing her to leave him, all of them and find her little brother. “Should you need us… I’ll have the boy carry me. Look at Pod now. He’s a different bear thanks to you. And Ser Hunt has found renewed purpose… And I—I thank you, my lady. There may be hope for him yet, and it will be your doing as well. Best be off! Time is short.”

Brienne held her sobs, sniffling and brushing her eyes. She bowed over Tyrion and kissed his cheek. “Two lefts, one right and be mindful of counting to twenty… a protruding rock will show me the way to the tunnel underground that will lead straight into the castle.” With one last glance, her eyes met each of them, “I will always need you, all of you. Thank you, friends.”

* * *

Brienne was able to circumvent the falling dust and rocks that kept rolling and wreaking havoc in Griffin City. The ground groaned and cracks began to break open, swallowing complete buildings. 

_ Almost there, just another step closer… Galladon, I’m here! Bri is coming! _

An echo, a leftover from her hellish nightmare made her pause. Her eyes looked back and that’s when she saw with terror, the dark sludge coming through the split earth. 

_ No...no it was dream. It wasn’t real. She doesn’t exist.  _

A deafening cackling rose from the ground. It was alive and set on destruction. Her palm tingled and grew hot where the thorn had impaled the flesh. Fear like never before filled Brienne, hindering her in place. Despite the pandemonium that fenced her in, her senses picked up an  _ essence _ in the air, more powerful than the foulness that swarmed the roads of the city.  _ He was here… Jaime _ . She felt compelled to answer his call, her body responded in kind, giving off a whiff of her particular scent only he would detect. And then the cry of the babe could be heard above all else, persistent and daring.

Turning back to her path, Brienne remembered that her quest was unshakable, even if it would lead her to meet  _ him _ again and the consequences of her transgressions. It didn’t matter if she’d be confined to the Underground, if her brother was freed from being cursed.  _ Let it all befall me, Mother,  _ she prayed to the goddess one last time.

* * *

The shocks were relentless, preventing Jaime from progressing further. The hall of endless stairs making it an insurmountable burden. He regretted not having had the foresight to change into his raven form and taken flight from his chambers. In here, he was bound to his human appearance. Flicking his fingers he produced his magical orb, peering in he could see his Brienne approaching the Rock withstanding the dangers of the incessant quakes. He growled, knowing it was his sister’s doing. No longer content with simply watching from the sidelines, taking any crumb thrown down her pitiless soul. 

“ _ She is mine _ and you can’t have her, sweet sister. Let it go and return to your deserved confinement.”

The Griffin King grazed his sword at his hip, while his nostrils flared taking in  _ her _ unique scent.  _ Yes...yes _ ! His Brienne had bridged time and found the hidden entrance to the Rock. “Come find me, Brienne. I’m waiting for you, my Soul.” He could swear he’d heard her reply inside his head.

  
_ Jaime. _


	10. Relativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where are you, Griffin King? Show your face! I know you have an aversion toward cowardice. What’s holding you now? I’ve traversed your maze and found your Rock before the last grain of sand. Your rules—”
> 
> “My rules? Oh, yes. You remember them, Lady Brienne? Well, then you must know that you can’t possibly leave the Underground with your brother. As for Galladon of Tarth, he is free to return to his predetermined life as a lord and husband to the woman of your father’s choosing. He’ll be the future Evenstar and you’ll be forgotten...as if you never existed. No one will mention your name again. But that’s not so different from what your life has been so far, little Bri. It is why you are here… you’re meant for more than this. I can give it to you, Brienne. Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be cruel—enough of that. Your derision is at an end. I uphold my covenant with you, that your brother is no longer here in my domain. Time in your world, moves much _slower_ , a blessing really leaving them unaware of his momentary disappearance. One word from you and I’ll make it so that you fade and it will be so.”

**____________________________**

**Chapter 10 | Relativity  
____________________________**

Brienne knew that this last challenge was hers alone. She was grateful for everything her friends had done for her. Yet she feared what she would face... _him_ most of all. _Remember why you are doing this...Galladon deserves to return to Papa and his mother. My life is forfeit._

Steps going up, steps going down, she didn’t know which to choose. It was always about her choices and the consequences. The growling from below shook the earth and once more and she almost fell from her perch, as she surveyed the many stairs, but no sign of her brother or the king. 

“Where are you, Griffin King? Show your face! I know you have an aversion toward cowardice. What’s holding you now? I’ve traversed your maze and found your Rock before the last grain of sand. Your rules—”

Jaime smirked behind her, indulging in her essence mixed with his, how it affected her senses and made her lose herself momentarily. _Mine. Just say the words, Brienne. I’ll be free, so will you._ His eyes closed as he enjoyed having her in his castle, not caring yet about the outcome of this last battle. His twin couldn’t sever the bonds of their souls, their bloody curse couldn’t overshadow it. _Her light is more powerful than anything living and undead, sweet sister. She’s the one my soul has been seeking for ages._

“My rules? Oh, yes. You remember them, Lady Brienne? Well, then you must know that you can’t possibly leave the Underground with your brother. As for Galladon of Tarth, he is free to return to his predetermined life as a lord and husband to the woman of your father’s choosing. He’ll be the future Evenstar and you’ll be forgotten...as if you never existed. No one will mention your name again. But that’s not so different from what your life has been so far, little Bri. It is why you are here… you’re meant for more than this. I can give it to you, Brienne. Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be cruel—enough of that. Your derision is at an end. I uphold my covenant with you, that your brother is no longer here in my domain. Time in your world, moves much _slower,_ a blessing really leaving them unaware of his momentary disappearance. One word from you and I’ll make it so that you fade and it will be so.”

Brienne shivered, as his words slithered over her with ardor. It all became so clear, there was no hiding behind honor and quests. She’d faced the Griffin King, traveled the Labyrinth, faced the riddles and its many inhabitants and she’d persevered. Only one thing remained between them.

“Gal is safe. I have your word, Your Majesty?”

One finger brushed her graceful, long neck exposed to his greedy eyes. His breath expelled, intoxicating her and leaving her panting. 

“Love me, Brienne. As I love you, my Queen. All of this is for you. There will never be another in your place. It’s only forever, as my Soul is joined with yours—unbreakable. But rules are rules and I can’t undo them just for you. Brienne of Tarth you have to make a choice. Even with your missteps within the Labyrinth, I’ll grant you passage into your world, dooming us all with your restoration Aboveground. _She_ ’ll rejoice and be victorious once more and claim your rightful place by my side. It won’t matter in the end, I'll be a husk, lifeless without you. I do remind you, time is short.”

The ground had stopped trembling, only to begin anew with magnitude. The structure that surrounded them began to collapse, upended in the air. They found refuge in each other’s arms, as the multitude of stairs floated around them leaving them caught in the chaos. Green met with crystalline blue, their hearts beating as one. And for the first time, Brienne faced the veracity of the king’s claim over her soul, his soul, as one.

“It’s you… It’s always been you. The words, the dreams, the green of your eyes, the scent of your skin, everything is as it should and why I stood reciting those words and bringing _you_ to me.”

Jaime gulped, feeling for the first time like green-boy of three and ten and an ancient being accursed, biding his endless existence, just waiting for this exact moment.

“Love me, my lady. For I am yours, always been, always will be. Not the stars, nor the suns, the curse or time can sever our Souls.”

A hissing sound grew louder, more menacing and foreboding. 

“There you are, brother. Holding your _beast_ . Caught her, I see. You forget that she’s tainted. That I have tasted her flesh. Don’t lie to the poor girl, even if she’s matured within my walls. She can’t go back! She belongs to me, to be my feast. You lost, as the stupidest of the Lannisters, for thinking you can’t outrun me! She can’t love you! She can’t claim your Soul, as it is already _mine_! You may rule over the Underground, that’s your penance. I am the Labyrinth! She failed as she ate from the fruit of deceit. Your doing, your machinations to keep her. She bled on my earth, as I’ve tasted her cruor. Lastly, I almost claimed her mind with my venom. I’ve seen inside her and sadly you’re not what she longs for, Jaime! Desist of your delusions and release her!”

The fetor infected the air, as the vines covered the ruins of the castle. Brienne observed how the Ogress she’d seen in her stupor had taken life. _She_ was real and not something invented in her nightmares. She was the Golden Medusa described in one of her favorite legends, the woman that had been cursed along with her twin brother, the Kingslayer for their iniquities. Her womb had taken root with the seed of her sibling, incurring the wrath of the gods. Their mother had been forewarned, only she’d been helpless to stop it, dying at childbirth and leaving all of her three offspring at the mercy of their tyrant progenitor. Too late, the seed within her debased and monstrous, only helped in her damnation never to be born alive, festering within as punishment. 

Jaime’s hold didn’t give, as his gaze found her once more, “Brienne...say it. Just say the words. She can’t do anything to stop you. You’re my Soul. No more crystal-balls...my magic can’t undo hers. You don’t have to fear me anymore…Not her, either. I love you, Brienne. I’ve seen you grow from girl to a woman and I believe you’ve made me better with simply existing. Let it not be in vain. If I must...I’ll let you go—”

Cersei found his distraction in her favor and one of her prickly vines, overflowing with its poisonous barbs came ever closer to the Griffin King. It slithered around his leg, taking him as her captive one last time. Each thorn entered the skin, as the muck crawled into his body. His painful keening made Brienne cringe, as she grappled with the last of her trials facing the Labyrinth.

“Jaime...Jaime, look at me! You have to guide me, for I don’t know what to do! She’s winning and I’m afraid. I’m going to fail you!”

He could feel the filth taking over, draining him and taking over. His twin would consume him for her own and then would take his Brienne. He’d fight her to his last breath. He only wished to feel his Soul join his before it all succumbed to the Bog of Eternal Stench.

“Bri-Brienne, kiss me. Just let me have your lips one more time…”

Tears welled in her eyes, as she felt the vines coming for her, knowing she’d be overrun with the virulent tentacles. Ragged breaths mingled as their foreheads met, arms holding each other tighter, his skin turning gray with sickness and sweat drenching his clothes.

“You’re the Kingslayer and I have conquered you, my Griffin King. I stand victorious and your maze a simple challenge. You’ve declared your love and your servitude… What’s the rest? Oh, _gods_! It’s crawling and it’s going to get us both! Jaime!”

His eyes no longer shone with verdant fields of spring, turned murky and somber. This wasn’t the face of the Griffin King that invaded her world only what seemed like a lifetime ago—Jaime Lannister looked defeated in her arms. 

“You’re my Queen and I stand before you justly conquered—say it. You know it by heart, Brienne! I can’t help you—”

The cackling of the Ogress rumbled, as the stairs crumbled around them. “Keep telling her she’s your queen, if that allows you to accept I’ve triumphed as it was foretold. There can only be one Lannister ruling over the Underground!”

Brienne’s hands found his clammy face, fixed her stare imploring him to find the energy. “Oh, my Jaime… _For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great_... YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!”

Her lips closed over his, sealing them together as a blaze of luminosity blinded them, casting over the remains of the Rock. Everything it touched was singed. Their union was so potent that its light obliterated whatever it grazed. It served as a purification as well, making the appendages disengage and try to escape its wrath. 

Cersei stood stupefied, not believing that there was power in the union of soul-bonding, one as pure as theirs. Brienne was his light, as Jaime would be the counterbalance with his darkness. She was truly impotent in the presence of their love and the words...that would free them from her enchantment.

The rot spilled from his pores, broiling in the air. Whatever was left would be cleansed. Unmistakably, the Golden Medusa was left with no authority over the entwined souls of the Griffin King and his Blue Knight. 

The Ogress was diminished to a wraith wailing its lament. She slithered to the bowels of the Bog, destined to fade away. The earth had stopped shaking, leaving behind the smog of rubble. A roar of victory came out of the citizens of Griffin City, as they celebrated Brienne’s completion of the quest and defeating the Labyrinth. 

Jaime looked at his Soul, knowing that without her he’d been lost eternally. The Maid of Tarth had saved the Griffin King, no one more deserving to become his queen and reign over the Underground, after all his subjects loved her. His fingers found the apple of Brienne’s cheek and whispered, "It's only _forever_ , not long at all..."

* * *

Lord Galladon of Tarth, the Evenstar, stood in his father’s solarium giving him warmth after a long winter and welcoming the change in season. He could hear his children running away from their governess. His mind always daydreamed of his childhood, when he heard them. He yearned for someone, a sibling that no one remembered. 

On his desk, he kept a book with red binding, with golden lettering. It was his favorite one, with the Kingslayer, a despicable man who ended up being cursed and king of the Underground. Only he was saved by a Blue Knight, a lady who traveled the Labyrinth to save a boy. They were soul-bonded and found happiness after the maiden had defeated the evil Ogress.

That’s how his oldest daughter found him, reading and tracing the illustration of the heroine, a giantess with the most stunning blue eyes, so akin to his and his late father’s. 

“Papa! Read it to me again! I wanna hear how the maiden saved the little boy and became the queen!”

Her younger brother toddled into the room, “I wanna hear it too!” Both sat on his lap, as Galladon began the story with enthusiasm as if it was the very first time he told it.

 _Unbeknownst to the trio, there were two pairs of eyes, one green, one blue, watching over them; an obsidian Raven and a silvery Owl_.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the **END**! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Until my next story endeavor ;-)


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if she found herself visiting Aboveground and watching over her not-so little brother, Brienne knew she’d made the right choice. It was all about choice and accepting her destiny guided her towards the other half of her soul, to a man that needed her more than air. If she’d chosen her previous existence, obscurity and alienation would have been her companions. Be brave. She’d been so and ended up with the whole world at her fingertips, with love and friendship. 

______________________________________

 **Epilogue**  
______________________________________

Tormund knew that if found by the Griffin King would surely punish him and only the Sapphire Queen would halt his ire. There was no one like her in all of the Underground, the one that ended the Labyrinth’s curse and freed its inhabitants. Thanks to the Blue Knight’s victory, life had sprung and nippers abound bringing merriment to all. It appeared that even their majesties would welcome their own child.

Brienne sat in the copper tub, having had enough of the stifling humidity. Also, Jaime’s overprotectiveness was making her frantic. She decided a time away from each other would appease them both. The water was tepid, with a few drops of lavender and eucalyptus oils. Everything was blissfully perfect…

Her hands found themselves caressing the growing bump. It was proof that it was real, the Underground, the quest, the end of the Labyrinth, and the most significant of all, that the Griffin King was _hers_ . Even if she found herself visiting Aboveground and watching over her not-so little brother, Brienne knew she’d made the right choice. It was all about choice and accepting her destiny guided her towards the other half of her soul, to a man that needed her more than air. If she’d chosen her previous existence, obscurity and alienation would have been her companions. _Be brave_. She’d been so and ended up with the whole world at her fingertips, with love and friendship. 

Stretching back, she allowed her leg to come up and use the rag with soap linger on her skin. A distinctive gasp resounded in the solitude of her bath. It was then when she confirmed the presence of another lurking about. Brienne grinned, knowing who’d be looking in and risking her husband’s wrath. She dropped her leg, causing a splash.

“There you are! I found you, Brienne! Tyrion want us to visit at once. Little Tysha is taking her first steps and he wants us to celebrate. I’ve never seen my brother so lively. Can you imagine when our own babe springs free from your womb and I get to hold her close and smell her mingled scent—yours and mine made one? I won’t be able to let her go…”

Brienne looked around trying to figure where the interloper must be hiding before Jaime finds him. She hoped he’d leave on his own and be spared. She shook her head and thought of ways to keep the king occupied. Only she’d been too distracted to notice that it would be for naught.

“What is that stench? That’s—out of there, boy! How dare you defy me and sneak to glimpse on your Queen! Your sister will hear of this! Where’s that useless guard? Hunt taking over the Royal Guard isn't’ inspiring confidence, Brienne. He’s led this happen—”

Tormund gulped and jumped out of hiding spot, his blue eyes watery and downcast. “Forgive me, my Sapphire Queen… I beg you to grant me my freedom because I have no other choice but to beg you and allow me to one day marry your daughter for there’s no one else that can be as grand as you.” He dropped to his knees, awaiting his sentence. While Jaime turned puce, his hands cracking as a crystal orb appeared. Brienne rose without care of her nakedness and got out of the tub, striding with intent to hamper what surely would be the end of the young man.

“Jaime, let him go...he’s just a boy. He may find something else to take fancy over, in time. Off you go, Tormund! And don’t let me find you lurking in the shadows again. I will make sure your sister learns of this and she won’t be so forgiving.”

He scurried away, breathing ragged and his heart about to burst within his chest. Green eyes glared back, “You’re too forgiving, my Queen. That little shit wants our babe and she’s not even out of you. I can restore edict and make him travel the Labyrinth, if he finds his untimely end there…”

Brienne laughed, “That’s in the past, Jaime. The Labyrinth was meant to be a malediction. It’s no more and that’s why _she_ grows within me. If our daughter chooses Tormund, we will bless their union. Besides, what if it’s a boy? We have discuss names. I want our son to be called Duncan and it’s a girl, Rohanne.”

Jaime’s eyes lingered on the droplets and her damp hair down her back past her waist, the only thing covering from him. “Whatever you want, Brienne. If the gods allow us, we’ll be able to fill the halls of the Rock with our babes. That way you won’t be tempted to visit your brother and see his own. Galladon is happy, Brienne. He lives as you wanted—now, let me find dab the moisture from your skin—”

His hands brushed the tresses, revealing pebbled nipples to his mouth as he leaned down to kiss them. Brienne found her fingers threading themselves on his golden hair, holding him closer. Jaime pushed his knee between her legs, allowing him to intimately entice her flesh. His hands gripped her hips and he found a rhythm with his tongue and his limb. She moaned, “Take me to bed, Jaime.” Laving her breast one last time, he kissed the tip while his eyes met hers, “As you wish, Your Majesty.” 

With flourish, his arms were strong enough to overtake her and Brienne found herself carried to their bedchamber and the bang of the door closing behind them. Only his eyes would get to feast on her. Deliberately slow, Jaime sat her on their enormous bed, the crimson drapes with golden tassels pushed back letting the afternoon light cast in, illuminating her flushed skin and the constellation of freckles.

“Lie back, Brienne.” 

She smiled, as her hands found the mane of hair tangled and wet and made simple plait to hold it back. Her heart was thrumming as she tried to calm her trembling hands. His scent was in the air, the essence as intoxicating as the first time. Closing her eyes, she let herself be consumed by their soul-bond. 

“ _Mine_. Forever. My Queen. My Soul. Let me love you…”

Jaime had divested himself of his clothes and climbed over her, caging her on the bed. The green of his irises glinted back, as his right hand grazed the bump with tenderness. His lips brushed hers, “I’m your slave, if that is what you want—”

Brienne gripped his face, forcing him to look at her, “We are one Soul. Therefore, we’re equals. I don’t need a slave. I need you, want you, and love you.” Their bodies aligned, as she kissed him taking what she wanted and he willingly giving. Her legs opened wide allowing him to rest on the cradle of her thighs, his desire pulsating with determination against her cunt. “Brienne...my Brienne.” His forehead rested on hers as she sighed in their mutual surrender. Her feet pushed him forward and with a satisfying grunt he joined them. 

_Finally._

Brienne kissed his temple as her nails bit into his shoulders, pleasure taking over and never enough. His teeth nibbled on her neck, while his hips met with her hers, in a practiced dance of lovers. A single tear fell from her eye, Jaime stopped it. As if reading her thoughts, he held her closer slowing down. She had been rejected and disregarded all her life, a burden to her father, a nuisance to be tolerated and found wanting by society for her lack of poise and femininity. Here in the Underground, Brienne of Tarth was whole.

Once sated, she drifted off letting the Griffin King hold her, as they lay on their sides, chests brushed together, her head under his chin, face on his neck let wisps of breath tickle his skin. Her eyes closed, Jaime flicked her fingers conjuring an orb and let it free. It would find the intended target and summon the peeper into the oubliette. _Let him ponder his words. Tyrion can find him in a day or two…_ With his punishment underway, the king pecked his queen, hand gracing his growing babe, and found his rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An _epilogue_ requested by **JailynnW & ilikeblue**!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come! I've taken liberties with both GoT/ASOIAF and Labyrinth canon, so hopefully it won't be a boring mess.
> 
> Let me know what you think ;-)
> 
> Happy Holidays and a Happy 2020!
> 
> Follow me @ro.nordmann.tumblr.com


End file.
